The Flip of a Coin
by Hayleeey
Summary: Bella is a fashion model, when decisions can't be made, a coin is flipped and the outcome is decided. Edward is a bartender and aspiring photographer. Canon couples. AH/OOC. Slightly AU. Mild language & some drug use. Potential lemons for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: First Glimpse

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, as you can see. I'm a bit apprehensive about publishing it, I've been wanting to write a story for a while and finally got an idea I could try to work with. I've tried to make the story as coherent as possible but i'll keep learning from my mistakes. The outcome for the coin toss will based on flipping an actual coin myself before each chapter is written. I'll write what Bella has to choose from on my profile, heads and tails, for the result, you'll find out within the chapter. Duh!!!!**

**(Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.)**

.....................

BPOV

A million things running through my head, I'd been up since early morning, I hardly had a moment to myself since, constant back and forth, clothes on, clothes off, hair and face, up, down, sexy, natural or both. The stress of planning for weeks only to have it be over in just over 30minutes. I didn't mind, it bother me that much, I saw myself as the help, if the clothing I wore failed to impress, it wasn't my job on the line. I wouldn't be punishing myself after having slaved away for 6-months only to have my efforts criticized and made feel like a failure. My responsibility was to turn up on time, look the part and walk. Today I had been booked for 5 shows, they don't last long but waiting around and with the hair, makeup and outfit changes, especially when the shows were in quick succession, they took a toll on me. But right now, I had just finished and was retouching my makeup in the bathroom, having felt a slight weight off my shoulders but knowing my day wasn't over yet.

"Hang on!" I shouted to the person knocking impatiently on the other side of the door while I pulled my black sweater over my head, making an effort to not smudge any of my makeup. Once I gave myself a quick look over, I fumbling around in my pocket for a coin.

I had this 'thing' of flipping a coin to make the decision for me when I was indecisive. I know, I know, fairly stupid, huh? But it's become a habit and sometimes the results are good and other times it causes more trouble. But I like to think it is fate that chose my outcome, not the result of a coin toss.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and tossed the coin up and in split seconds, I knew I had my result.

Heads, I would go out tonight. Tails, I would go back to my flat and catch up on the sleep I desperately longed for just hours earlier.

Eyes still closed, I took a few more deep breaths and a part of me hoped for tails. Heads wasn't too bad, I didn't have to be up until 11am and it was only 9:36pm now. I was used to late nights and early mornings, with precious moments of sleep stashed in-between.

I unwillingly opened my eyes and looked at where the coin had dropped.

Heads.

......................

"Fuck," I thought as a camera flashed in my face. This is something no-one ever gets used to. They would love it if I tripped and fell over on these stairs. Thankfully there was a hand holding onto me and leading me towards the car that had a group of friends waiting for me. Calling them friends was a bit of a overstatement. Most of these people were merely acquaintances, just people you meet on the job and work with from time to time, but not ones I would call to help me with a favour. Though there were others I wouldn't count as 'close', but enough to keep in contact with and invite for a night out. Only a small minority would slip through the cracks and become the ones I would rely on during a drunken 2am phone call brought on by the ending of The Notebook in a bout of bad jet lag. As everyone will tell you, one of the perks of this job included traveling to beautiful countries, but most of the time I couldn't control when and where these trips would happen, it meant having to miss birthdays and anniversaries, but I made sure I made it up to the ones I loved. Sometimes on days like these, traveling really fucked me up. It was a 50/50 win/lose situation.

Despite the sleepiness and knowing that I could say no and go home without repercussions, I still slipped into the car and closed the door behind me, shutting out the bright flashes of light from the other side. In minutes, lines of coke were being offered around, but I passed on the offer, I could use this as an excuse to slip out early and get home before too late.

About 40minutes later we arrived at the club. I didn't bother looking at the name of the place, I wasn't planning to come back again, I tried to take in as little information about this place as possible, even though I agreed to come out, I didn't really want to much of an effort. I came out to please others, stupidly. Although I flipped the coin, It never meant that I _had_ to make an effort to have fun. Some friends and family, including ex-boyfriends, didn't understand why I let a coin toss rule make the decision for me as they knew that I didn't always follow the rules of the game, but it was something for me. Something to have a little fun with. I didn't know how to explain it, but they didn't force me to do anything that I didn't want to.

---------

The bartender glanced up to the entrance where a group of people had just walked in. They were nothing out of the usual clientele, they were smiling, laughing and beautiful. But something about the girl at the back of the group caught his attention. Like the group she had just come in with, she was stunning and looked vaguely familiar. The smile she had on didn't reach her eyes, they looked tired and unfocused, which could have been an explanation to why she wasn't paying to attention, not that her friends would notice, they were too busy checking out the other people in the club. She hung around dark-lit walls and didn't seem talkative, but still nodded along to her friend's conversation and answered questions that were aimed her direction. She ignored the guys trying to catch her eye and the people who were whispering about her to their friends.

----------

EPOV

"Hey! Hey! Bartender!" The sound of clicking fingers broke me out of my thoughts and I turned towards the short snappy words being aimed towards my direction. I turned around to face the impatient customer, making a conscious effort to not roll my eyes at her.

"Sorry, Miss, what would you like?"

The voice belonged to a poker straight haired blonde with dark smokey eyes and a bit too much blusher. The blonde smiled and eyed me up and down. The voice that had just been rude, short and snappy only seconds earlier, turned into a girly one and with a slight husk. "Hi.... Edward," the blonde said to me, reading my name-tag and acting as if nothing had happened. Trying to give me a subtle flutter of her lashes, holding out her hand across the bar as if to try and introduce herself to me. I ignored the arm reaching over the counter and simply gave a small wave and waited for her to order. The blonde seemed to have given up for a moment and ordered a Dirty Martini. Emphasizing the 'Dirty'. I again ignored her attempts of flirting and turned around to make her drink. She payed for the drink and left me a small tip on top of a napkin with her name and number. "Lauren - _Dirty_ Martini xxx" I was used to being hit on on the job, but to be honest, blondes were not my type, so sorry, Lauren, no call back for you, and threw away the napkin. The blonde was the last customer on my shift and I got ready to finish up and go home. But just as I was screwed up the napkin into a ball to discretely throw away, I noticed the girl with the unfocused eyes again and partially regretted having to finish my shift, but just as I was taking off the apron that was part of the uniform, she looked over at my direction. But just quickly as she had looked towards me, she looked away and disappeared into the crowd.

--------

BPOV

We skipped the queue of the club, a few of us knew the owner of this place and the bouncers on the door, a few heckles from the semi drunken line but silence fell when they saw us. This being part of the 'beautiful' crowd has it's benefits sometimes, but in others, I'd have preferred that no-one gave me special treatment and treated me normal, instead of the model/party girl image that I got stereotyped with.

Being inside of the club was OK, I mainly stuck to the dark-lit walls, keeping it low key while most of my group wondered towards the middle, the centre of attention. I noticed one of our group, Lauren, had headed straight to the bar. We didn't get along. We had mutual friends, we were not enemies but she took an instant dislike to me from day one and I didn't make the effort to make her like me either. I regretted not taking the line of coke from earlier, it would have perked me up a little, just enough to stay here before quietly slipping away. The voice of Lauren's laugh broke me out of my daydream, I looked up and saw the unsubtle nodding of her head towards the bartender.

He was looking at a white square he was holding in his hands, a napkin I assumed and judging from Lauren's grinning face and her unsubtle actions, it had come from her. Even from a distance I could see that he was tall, green eyed, and had this beautiful bronze coloured hair that I questioned to myself whether it was natural or not. I also imagined running my hands through his hair... I then saw him fumbling around with the napkin and thought he was probably trying to put the napkin into his pocket for later. I took a quick look at Lauren and saw her smug face, I felt like going up to the bartender myself and give him _my_ number and see that smile wiped off her face, two could play that game, but I was too tired to bother. Plus not many guys rejected Lauren's advances so I knew should stop looking at him and start finding a way of escape. I gave up all hope on the guy, I certainly didn't want Lauren's sloppy seconds.

One more look at him and i'll go, he's probably going back home to his girlfriend or going round the back to the staff room to call Lauren so I decided now was when I should start heading home. For a moment I thought he had looked at me but my legs were already dragging me away, and it was probably just the mind playing tricks. A few more minutes in here and I'll be found by someone and be made to stay the whole night. Maybe I should have made some sort of note of the name of this place, just so I can come back to have a glimpse of the bartender, come back at a time when I wasn't feeling so tired, but I tried to forget about him, after tonight, Lauren would have had her ways with him and he'd be damaged goods. One final last glance back at the bar and he was gone.

.............

**A/N - Just wanted to say, if you've made it this far, thank you! Hopefully there wasn't any contradictory moments, if there are any, or even missing words or something is uncoherent, etc, let me know. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Put me on author alert or whatnot, there will be something soon. Promise. Please **_**do**_** review if you're interested in another chapter. Baby steps you know, baby steps.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lingering Thoughts

**A/N: Thank you for the story alerts and the review :) I would have posted this earlier but it took a while to edit and self-Beta, and halfway through, I had to go to work. **

**You get to see what Bella is like on a normal day, and a look into her lifestyle. I'm trying not to follow personality stereotypes of the characters given by Ms Meyer and other FanFic authors, as you'll see as the chapters come along. **

**Intelligence is a gift, being able to reading is a gift. Enjoy the bloody gift because this chapter is long!**

...............

BPOV

I forced myself to dig into my bag and fish out the keys hiding somewhere in the dark corners. It would be easier to just lie down here, just a quick nap, no-one would notice me, 12:26am and most of the neighbors were either locked safely in their homes or used to seeing me in all sorts of awkward situations. One time, someone was kind enough to drape my scarf over me.

Turning the key I pushed into the door while at the same time retrieving back my key, didn't want to be leaving that sucker outside. My flatmate was staying over at her boyfriend's so I was welcomed with darkness. I picked up the mail off the floor, I guess she hadn't been back today.

The image of bronze hair came into my mind as I turned on the lights, put down my things, kicked off my boots, and went over to my room to picked up the shorts and vest top that I slept in, planning on having a shower before I would go to sleep.

During the cab ride home, I was constantly drifting in and out of consciousness, that bronze hair and green eyed bartender from earlier being the first and last thought.

Stepping into the tub, now steaming from the hot-but-not-too-hot water, I let the water run into my hair and over my face._ What if I had given him my number? What if i'd taken that line of coke and had beaten Lauren to the bar?_ I mean, I would have most likely had gotten a drink if I hadn't been so tired... But it was too late, what was done, was done. Someone that cute couldn't have been single, and if he was, he's Lauren's now. She'll use and abuse him, he would be just another fling to her.

Getting out of the shower and drying myself off, the shower perked me up a little, I took another look at the time, 12:53am. OK, so I was meeting the flatmate for lunch at 12:15pm at the Starbucks across the street. I set my phone alarm for 10:30am, most likely waking up before then and set to check my emails and see if any of the books I ordered off Amazon had dispatched yet. 3 out of the 7 emails I had were junk, telling me that I could enlarge my penis and that my imaginary bank account with a bank that I had never registered for had frozen, could I please give out my details. Despite the filter, I still never understood _how_ those emails got through still. Just one run through a few gossip sites and quick look at the news on t.v, and I would call it a night.

..........

The song _'Pull My Heart Away'_ by Jack Peñate played out quietly from my phone, but loud enough to wake me up. Eurgh, time to rise and shine. I got caught up watching a film and ended up sleeping a bit later than I had planned

Checking my phone, I had a text reminding me to be on time for the lunch date and another one from Jacob. I missed Jake, we'd been close from the moment we met, our dads being good friends and growing up in a small town like Forks, there wasn't much to do and not a lot of people to hang out with. Ironic that moving from such a small town to the city that I lived in now, Lauren was now technically a _colleague_ of mine. After Forks, I had imagined that I would never see most of my friends again. I mean, it wouldn't be by choice that I lost contact, but you know how these things work, everyone moves on, and I guess, Lauren moves on with me...

Jake was an artist still living and based in La Push, we saw each other from time to time, we always had conflicting schedules which made it hard to meet up. I rarely went back to Forks these days which would meant that Jake came out to see me instead.

'_Hey Bells, how are u? Weather is shit as usual, we got a glimpse of the sun today! Anyway, I might be coming down to ur end of the world in a few weeks, we should do dinner? I miss u, Charlie and Billy do too. xxx_'

We started as close friends and we were still as close now, just like we were back then. At one point, about a year or so after I arrived in Forks, we had a 'thing'. We tried to go on a couple of dates at first to see how we would fare as a couple, it was OK for the first few weeks, but we were always going to be friends and nothing else.

_'Jake! Im doing gd, just doing the usual. And u? Wow, La P, the sun, really?!?! I hope u took pics! Hahah. Yes, let me kno when u're coming, how long u here 4? We'll make it a date ;) I miss u and the gang too :( x' _

I put the phone down on the table by the side of my bed and walked over to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. _Hmm, what do we have in-store today?_ A face flashback of last night's bartender appeared in my thoughts. _I wish._ I picked up the carton of milk and grabbed the bag of grapes and closed the door with a swift soft kick of my leg.

Finding two bowls and the cornflakes and placing them on the counter, I poured the flakes and milk in one bowl, picked some grapes off the vine and washed them in the sink behind me. Glancing up at the clock again, 10:47am, plenty of time to get ready. Picking up the bowls and sitting myself on the couch, I switched on the t.v. An old episode of _Friends_ was playing, I put the bowls down on the table in front of me, then I got up, remembering that I hadn't brought over a spoon.

The episode was a double-bill so I made myself comfortable with a blanket wrapped over my legs and proceeded to eat.

..........

Thank god for commercials, they helped me keep track of time, I got so immersed into the show that I nearly forgot what time it was. Shit, it's 11:42am, I have to start getting ready. I made a mental note to wash the bowls later and jogged to my room to make myself look presentable.

Out of the flat with minutes to spare I could already see her waiting for me, I gave a wave and looked both ways for oncoming cars and ran across the road. How weird would it be if that bartender was to be inside, I thought.

"Alice!" I walked up to her and gave her a hug and kissed her on both cheeks. "How are you? How is Jasper?"

I'd know Alice too since my days in Forks. I met her at school and we'd gotten along great. She first approached me to ask if I would model for her in a fashion project she was doing, and they say the rest is history. She moved out of Forks just before I did, she was trying to make it as a Fashion Designer. She was still starting out, but her graduate shows got some attention from the media. Making contacts through me helped too. From time to time I would model for her, just to help as a favour. She didn't want her work to be constantly associated me, worried that people would think that the only reason she got recognition for her work was because she was my friend. But she was more than a friend, she was a confidante.

"Someone seems happy to see me today!" Alice laughed, "I'm good, Jasper's good, i'll tell you more inside. He also told me to say "Hi," to you." We walked into the shop, Alice offered to order while I grabbed a table seat by the windows. I looked over and saw Alice hovering over at the selection of paninis and sandwiches on offer. I quickly dug into my purse and took out the first coin I touched.

Heads, I mention the bartender from last night, Tails says no. I would tell her another time.

I gave it a little flick up and a part of me hoped it would be tails.

Tails.

I got my wish. Though feeling a little saddened, it was fate that led me to go out to that club last night, perhaps it was fate that I should keep it quiet? But I doubt I will see him again anyway. Maybe a little mention wouldn't hurt.... no. It would be pointless, I didn't even remember the name or location that club, how would I even begin to search?

Alice walked over with a tray and put it down on the table. Just as she began to say something both our phones rang. Well, hers rang while mine simply beeped a few times, informing me that I had a text.

"Hey Jazz.. Yes, I got there OK, I'm with Bella now... I'll have a look for you... I won't forget!" Alice looked over at me and mouthed, _'Sorry'_ and concentrated back on the phone call to Jasper while staring out of the window. "OK, OK, I love you too, uh huh.... I'll speak to you later.... Love you, bye.." And hung up.

"I'm sorry about that, Jazz wanted to check that I got to you OK, and to remind me to check out this store that opened up three days ago, he saw some things he liked and wanted to me to give my approval."

Aah, Alice and Jasper. They'd been together since i'd first met them. They moved out of Forks together and lived London together when Alice went over there to study. Jasper worked at some graphics magazine, he freelanced at first which gave him the freedom to travel around with Alice. But when she finished her course, they came back and settled here in the city with me. Why Alice was so adamant that _we_ had to live together, not her and Jasper, was beyond me, making him live on his own. But the decision turned out fine and it didn't seem like Jasper minded much.

Jasper and I didn't talk, when we did, it was small talk really, but we were past the awkward silence stage. He treated Alice well and that was the most important thing to me.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Alice asked me.

"Oh, not much, I have an appointment thing at 4pm for a potential booking, but I think that's it. Nothing go on tonight. What about you? Are you staying at the flat or are you going round to Jasper's?"

"Mmm...' Thought Alice while taking a sip of her frappuccino, "Probably stay at the flat tonight. I'll probably go check out that store Jazz mentioned and then i'll look around for some new shoes. I'll get some food shopping done too." She looked deep in thought while taking another long sip of her drink. "We should have a movie night!"

I cocked an eyebrow at her, but I simply smiled and said, "That's cool with me. I'll go get the films if you're going to get the food. I shouldn't be home later than 6:30pm. Depending on the traffic."

For the rest of the afternoon, we planned the night, discussed the movies we should watch, gossiped and commented on the people that walked past the window.

We left each other around 2pm, I quickly ran up to the flat and changed quickly, tying my hair back into a messy bun and grabbed my portfolio that was waiting for me on the arm of the couch. I hailed a cab and I was on my way. During the ride, I remembered I hadn't checked my text from earlier. I now had two waiting inside my inbox.

_"Hi honey. Its Mom. How ru? I miss u. When ru coming to see me! Just wanted to see how u r. Me and Phil r doing ok. He says hello. I saw a pic of u in the local paper 2day. U look beautiful. But u look like u lost weight! Hope u r eating. Call me when u can. Mom. xxx"_

Oh Renée, she was always worrying that I never ate. She knew that when I was living with Charlie, he would be there to oversee my general eating habits and would notice if I _had_ been eating at all, but now I had moved away, there was no-one to check up on me and her maternal instincts were pouring out.

The second message was from Jake.

_"I mentioned 'the gang' reference to Charlie and Billy, I think they may have LOL'd. Yeah, Im staying for about 3 weeks, should be down in a month or two. A gallery picked up on some of my pieces and want me to put on a show there. I'll invite u to the opening night. Bring friends xxx"_

I'll text them back later, I put the phone away and just watched the world go by. _Fuck_, I thought. We hit traffic. _What the hell? _Fucking roadworks. I had plenty of time to get there, but I was worried that I wouldn't find the building and by therefore, be late. I was glad that I had decided to leave so early. Traffic turned out to not be so bad and I got there 20mins early. The building was easy to spot, it was next to a cute little coffee shop. I walked into the lobby and told the receptionist that I had an appointment at 3pm. She told me to go to the 5th floor, walk through the halfway and sit on the red couch in the second room on the left. I thanked her and pressed the button for the lifts.

_Ding._ The doors open and I walked in. I ignored the stares and looks from the people inside. I noticed my floor had been pressed so I avoided any other eye contact and watched the numbers of the floors go up. I didn't get nervous these days. You can't be nervous, not enough to let it show. Showing nerves at these would show a disadvantage to clients, a few would help to try and ease you in, make you feel comfortable, but generally in castings, it wasn't their job to be nice and they certainly didn't have time to let you make mistakes.

_Ding_. Doors opened again and I walked out, clutching my portfolio I found the room and sat down. The room was small, painted a pale creamy white, with wooden floors. It seemed that I was alone, perhaps I was late? Nope, I was sure. I checked my emails last night, definitely 4pm and the receptionist hadn't mentioned anything. 2:51pm. I could hear people talking but nothing was said to me and I didn't see anyone around. To be honest, I couldn't even remember who I was actually trying to impress, my mind had been full of that bronze haired bartender. _And there he goes again. I must really get him out of my head._ I didn't understand why I felt so drawn to him, I had to keep remembering that he's damaged goods now. Either with a girlfriend or Lauren. Or the possibility that I hadn't even thought of, gay. Better gay than being with Lauren.

2:58pm. Any moment now. I began flipping through my folder just to past some time.

2:59pm.

3pm.

3:01pm.

"Isabella?" A slightly high pitched voice called from the doorway.

I looked up and jumped off the seat, with one hand clutching my portfolio, the other patting down the slight creases in my top. I walked up to the person that called my name and reached my hand out to greet her, along with the man standing by her side in the doorway. The woman was a petite brunette, short hair with a full lips. Her look bordering on adrogynous but too pretty to be a guy. The man standing next to her was around my height, maybe a little taller. His hair was darker than the woman's, lips not as full, but he was just as pretty, if guys could be 'pretty'. Their eyes were both a bright blue, something about them made me feel they were related, if they were of more similar heights, some would even think of them as twins.

"So, Isabella, or would you prefer to be called something else?" asked the man, now looking over the petite's woman shoulder who was skimming through the images in my portfolio.

"I prefer Bella, but Isabella is fine," I replied.

"Well hi, Bella, i'm Alec, i'm the casting director and the shows producer, and of course,"

"And i'm Jane," The petite woman interrupted Alec and gave me a quick sly smile, "Of course, i'm the designer. Welcome to my studio."

I nodded in acknowledgement and waited for them to give me directions. I was made to follow them into a different room, down the hallway. I was led into a much bigger room with a wall sized mirror on the opposite wall of the doorway I had just walked in, rails of clothes lined the sides, along with some antique looking chairs. Alec stood to one side while flicking my portfolio again. Jane disappeared and came back with a little black dress with metal embellishments.

"I assume you fit sample sizes?" Jane asked, looking me up and down.

"Yes, I do." It was rare that I felt so, _judged._

"Good, OK, changing room is the black curtain," Pointing over to the corner of the room, near where we had just come in.

I took the dress from her and walked over to the changing room and got changed. The dress felt a little loose. _Maybe Renée was right, maybe I have lost a little weight._ I was lucky enough to be naturally slender, I was able to eat wanted but I wasn't able to go mad and just full on pig-out, definitely not if it was peak working season. I hadn't dieted or changed my eating habit lately, but maybe it was just the recent stress of constant fashion shows. It was halfway through Fashion Week, so it was probably that.

I walked out of the changing room towards Jane. She seemed pleased.

"So just walk over to the mirror, stop, then come back." She didn't mention my heels, the ones I came in wearing so I guessed they were fine and starting walking. She made me walk for her twice and was still whispering to Alec when I was walking back. This time, Alec spoke to me.

"Thank you Bella, if you just want to go back and get changed."

I went to get changed but not knowing what they thought of me. Why had Alec spoken to me now when he had stayed back all this time? I went to collect my folder from them and thanked them for their time.

After shaking her hand, Jane walked out of the room, leaving me with Alec.

"We think you have a great walk and look, your pictures are very strong, we'll let you know in a few days if we decide to book you in our show." I shook his hand again and walked back to the elevators.

...............

I'd seen a CD and DVD store on my way to the casting that was a walkable distance so I headed in that direction. In the distance I saw someone walking towards me with brown reddish hair, I suddenly starting feeling a little nervous and hoped that it was him. But what would I do if it _was_ him? Do I speak to him? Did he see me last night? He's a bartender, he sees hundreds of people everyday, why would he remember someone as specific as me, someone who didn't stay very long and hung around in the dark hiding my face, away from the lights, let alone going up to the bar. My still hoped that it would be him and thought that I could pretend to drop my folder, yes, a _fucking cliché,_ but it had to be done. Just give it a chance. As I walked closer, it wasn't him. Though he did check me out, he was far too young. He barely looked passed the age of 18. Though he would've passed for 22 at a quick glance.

I found the store and browsed the dvds. I spent a good 15minutes browsing, collecting a imaginary list of films to choose from. But in the end I picked out the last season of _Sex and the City_, I gave my other copy to Renée before I moved out, _Almost Famous_, _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_ and _Knocked Up_. Hey, what can I say, i'm a Judd Apatow fan. I gave Alice a text to let her know I was on my way home. Only 4:14pm now, I had underestimated the time I would get here from the flat so I decide it wouldn't take me long to get home if I walked. I would give Renée a call on the way.

I purchased the my things and walked out of the store. The streets still had some school kids scattered around, I saw someone give me dirty look, some little girl, the type who tried to look and act older by wearing too much blush and mascara, and saying long words that she didn't understand. I rolled my eyes at her when I walked past, knowing that she wouldn't say anything to my face. I had known many of these girls all my life, the ones that couldn't stand you getting more attention from the guys and not using it to your advantage.

I found Renée's number and called her. The call went straight to voicemail, I rolled my eyes, _oh Ren_ée_, you need to stop switching off your phone. Or charge it more often._ The beep tone signaled for me to leave a message.

_"Hey it's me. I called, where are you? You need to stop switching off your phone or charge it more often. I miss you too, tell Phil I said 'hi' back. I've been eating like normally, i'll eat extra tonight to make it up to you. I'm not sure when i'll come visit, Jake is coming down in the next month or so, so it won't be a while, sorry. I had a casting today, I hope it went well. I'm just on my way home now, Alice and I are having a movie night. OK, i'm probably talking too much now. I'll attempt to call you again later, hope all is well at home. Love you."_

I was nearly home when I got a text. I saw it was from Alice.

_"Bella. Stop where you are. Literally. xoxo"_

Like a bad horror B-Movie I stopped and looked round. Alice was walking behind me, 2-3 meters away, carrying bags of food and clothing. I walked up to her and grabbed the food, taking some weight off of her.

_"Thanks Bella," _said Alice, readjusting her other bags. _"I saw you come out of the store and I was going to try and catch up, but there were too many bags for me to attempt to run after you and I would probably look like a dick trying to call your name out."_

She talked about the store Jasper had mentioned earlier, talked about the shoes she had bought. We walked into our building, I picked up our mail and we took the elevator up instead of the stairs we usually took.

..................

The rest of the night went without interruptions, thoughts about the bartender were becoming less frequent, I didn't mention him to Alice as by now I just wanted to forget about him. I hadn't heard from Renée yet and her phone was still off. I hoped that everything was OK and I would try calling her in the morning. Somewhere between Sex and the City, alcohol was slipped into the night and from there everything else got blurred. I wasn't working the next day so it didn't matter what time I slept.

................

**A/N: The lifestyle information, like the fashion stuff is as far as I know, is similar to how the industry works, it's something I know **_**much**_** better than physiotherapy, which I would have had for first choice as Jasper's job occupation. Like I said in the A/N at the beginning of this chapter, I'm not following the stereotypes given to the characters, i.e Bella being all clumsy and shy. AND EMMETT ****WILL**** BE SMART! But he's a cute idiot.**

**(By the time this is up, I'll already be halfway writing chapter 3.)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Silent Link

**A/N: Thank you for the Story Alerts, glad to know that some people are interested in the story! No coin flipping this chapter because it's all Edward's POV. This chapter was always going to be EPOV.**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I scanned the club crowd for the girl. She couldn't have had gotten far, but apparently she had. She had totally disappeared. I avoided eye contact with that blonde girl, _Lauren, _and when she and her friends were not looking my direction, I slipped into the staff room. I opened my locker and checked my phone for messages, I was meeting my sister's boyfriend tomorrow and was checking that he hadn't cancelled on me. I slipped on my jacket, grabbed my bag and went out of the backdoor.

Maybe she was at the back, escaping the attention, I saw her getting checked out by guys, but she didn't look their way. Maybe she was waiting for me? I walked down the metal steps by the back door, no-one was waiting for me.

I was starving, I would pick up some dinner on my way home. I turned round the corner and crossed the road. I saw a vaguely familiar guy. I walked closer to him and recognized who it was. _Mike Newton._ He used to go to the same school as my brother and sister. I never went, I went to this stupidly prestigious Art School out of Forks. He dated my ex, Jessica, I knew them both through Alice. It was a brief relationship with her, I couldn't commit because I was at that school, it was 2 hours drive, back and forth, and we were still so young. I found her a bit too needy, too possessive of me. But I made sure we split on good terms. The last time I'd seen them both, they were still dating. She was at university in Forks studying English Lit, and Mike had just been scouted as a model.

As he got closer, I faked a smile, "Hey Mike, nice to see you, how are you" I kept it short and simple, I didn't particularly want to have a conversation with him. Not now, not ever.

"Yeah man, i'm totally cool and shit, you know, the usual. I'm still with Jess, 4 and a half years and counting, but that's mainly cos of me traveling, if she knew the shit I got up to round here, you know what I mean," And he winked, meaning that he cheated, or hinting that something went on behind closed unseen doors.

I didn't know what else to say, not especially after that comment, did he really have to tell me? Did he want someone to tell Jessica about his quests or something? I made the excuse that I was tired from work and was going to get my dinner then call it a night, he tried to persuade me to go a club, promising that he would pull some 'chicks' for me.

"We could go to that club, it's just round the corner, 'Volterra'? You heard of it?"

I chuckled in irony, I wanted turn him down without letting him know that I just came from there, that I worked there. But if I denied it and he came in while I worked... "Yeah, I know that place, I just finished a shift," I ran my hand through my hair nervously, hoping he wouldn't question me on my shift hours, wanting to see more of me. "It's a nice place though, there's a blonde in there, I think she's looking for someone to hook up with, you should check her out before she leaves. But Mike, I really gotta go, but you have fun, enjoy yourself and i'll see you around." I tried to pretend that I _really_ had to leave, hoping he would get the hint. Forget that he saw me tonight and go off with thoughts about the blonde.

"Oh yeah, man, that's cool, maybe another day, or i'll even see you while you're on your next shift!" He jokingly punched me on the arm like we were old friends. "I'll have a good look at that blonde you mentioned. Well it was great seeing you," Mike leaned in for a hug but I quickly reached out my hand, trying to distance myself from him. Mike stopped halfway, looked a little confused, but shook my hand like he was planning that all along, a quick shake and I quickly dropped my arm. "Take care, man."

I turned to walk away as he spoke to me, I looked over my shoulder and waved my hand in the air, "You too."

I walked down the street and turned round another corner, looking back to see if Mike had followed, I wouldn't be surprised, the few times that I had met him, he'd been eager to please, but once he got scouted, he stayed the same, but with added cockiness. I hoped that when he arrived at the club, the girl from earlier hadn't come back, I didn't want him going home with _her,_ she seemed too good for him. Even Jessica deserved more than him.

I took out my iPod and turned on the music, I looked both ways on the crossing and walked straight into the deli.

............

I placed the paper bag holding my food onto the kitchen counter and walked into my room, switched on the light, lifted up my laptop lid and got changed out of my work clothing. I put on some slacks and an old band t-shirt and grabbed my laptop and placed it on the couch. I went to pick up some plates and my food from the kitchen, laid them on down on the coffee table, and switched on the t.v.

.........

I was stuffed, the plates had been put away and I knocked back a beer. I always felt weird drinking alone, I was a social drinker, I would drink when I had company, but if I was alone, I only drank a beer or two. Three maximum. There was a indie type film on, I left it playing quietly in the background and leaned over to place the laptop onto my lap. I checked my emails first.

I smiled to myself, I think I have even done a happy dance. _Yes yes yes!_ I thought, I had been emailing companies and photography agencies, hoping one would take me on as an assistant. I waited 3 months and finally it had started looking positive. Along with my CV, I sent along examples of my work. 4 new emails.

One was a rejection, saying that didn't do work experience of any kind. Two asked if I was free for interviews, telling me to bring my portfolio of work along and the last one offering me a place.

_"Dear Edward,_

_Thank you for your recent application for Photographer's Assistant. We reviewed your CV and the image samples you sent over._

_We are pleased to inform you that we are offering you a placement. It is a 5-month, minimum wage placement. You will be 2nd assistant to the photographer James Nomad. Currently he is on a trip abroad and will not be back in the country until two weeks time. Please have your passport renewed as you may need the use of it._

_Please come down to the studio next tuesday at 2:30pm. Please bring a portfolio of some of your latest work._

_Again, we would like to congratulate you, and we are pleased to welcome you on the team._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Laurent Da Revin,_

_First Assistant."_

OH FUCKING YES!

I sat there, re-reading the email again and again. I couldn't believe this was be true. I had mentioned this at work, they were supportive of me and were happy to let me change my work hours if the placements came through. I had so many people to tell, I didn't know who to tell first.

My managers at work had been like a second pair of parents to me, when I moved down, I had little money and I hated having to reply on the monthly payments my parents sent me, they were willing to hire me even though I had little bar experience, they helped me find my flat. Esme and Carlisle made enough for themselves and still had enough money free to send over to me, but I always tried to be fairly dependent of myself and pay my own way through life. With shaking hands I called work. I quickly looked at the time on my phone, 12:11am, the club was still open but how busy was it? Voicemail.

_"Hi, this is Aro Volterra, you've reached my voicemail, please leave your message, name and your number."_

"Hey Aro, it's Edward, I got the photographer's assistant job! I'm only second assistant, but that's more than I hope for, i'm being called down to see the people next tuesday, it's a 5-month thing, I may even be going abroad. I'm still coming in for work tomorrow so i'll come find you either before or after my shift and tell you in person. Bye."

That was the first of the many people I needed to tell.

I needed to tell the girl at the club.

I send a text to my siblings, also letting Jasper know as well, even though I knew Alice would tell him, but I send it to him regardless. I would tell Emmett to pass the news onto his girlfriend, Rosalie.

"Hey guys, I got the photographer's assistant job! It's second assistant job but it's more than I planned. Not sure when I start, i've been told to go down there to the studio next tuesday, it's a 5-month thing, it may include traveling. We should all meet up and celebrate sometime, get Esme and Carlisle down, maybe. E.x"

I thought it was too late to call Esme and Carlisle, so I made a mental note that I would call them in the morning. Esme would be a little annoyed that I didn't tell her first, but she'd rather I told her myself than find out by someone else.

I replied to the emails inviting me to the interview and politely turned them down. I cleared and washed up my plates, deciding I would shower in the morning, I got ready to sleep.

.........

I woke up the sound of my phone vibrating. I didn't bother looking at the screen to see who it was.

"Hello?" I answered, groggy and disorientated.

"Mornin', Ed, it's your wake up call." A southern accent filled my ears.

Jasper. He dated my sister Alice, they'd been together for so long that he was pretty much part of the family. We went through the situation of best friend-dating-best friend's-little-sister, but they felt right together, like they were meant to be. There was no hiding of their relationship, although Jasper at first felt a bit wary of me when we hung out, but I gave him my approval.

Not opening my eyes and cursing Jasper for calling me, "What's the time? Why are you calling me so early?" I was meeting him at 1pm. I wasn't late was I?

"It's just before noon." His voice echoed.

"Give me a good reason I shouldn't hang up on you. And you should be asleep. Go back to bed. Please." I wanted this to end. Why was Jasper up so early. I couldn't sleep last night, I tried sleeping, but the excitement from the email was still fresh in my mind.

"I'm outside your door."

"I don't believe you. I'm hanging up now." I wasn't going to fall for his 'I'm-outside-your-door' tricks again. I heard the knocking of my door. I laid there and listened to the quiet monotonous sound of knocking, the repetition of knocking got quicker and louder. I didn't realise I was still on the phone until I heard his voice.

"Do you believe me now? I don't think your neighbors will be too happy with the noise." He sounded smug.

I hung up on him and got up to put some boxers and shorts on. I paused and decided to also put on a t-shirt for safety measures, last time he had brought Alice round without mentioning her to me and I was pretty much in my boxers with I opened the door. Thankfully Alice got distracted by one of my neighbour's little kids and I heard her voice as I was turning the door handle, I was able to open the door, run back to my room to put on a pair of shorts and a top. Making sure I looked through the peephole, I saw that he was alone and let Jasper in.

We both reached in for a friendly hug. We exchanged hellos and he congratulated me on the work placement. I told him to make himself at home and I went into the bathroom to wash.

...............

"Edward...?" Jasper looked at me curiously, this was the second time today that I had got lost in my thoughts, I shook my head and refocused my eyes at him. "Are you.. OK?"

"Shit. I'm so sorry." I felt bad, I kept thinking of the brunette at the club. I wasn't usually like this, "I'm really sorry." I apologized again.

"Is this about _someone_?" Bingo.

I had been planning to bring this up at one point during the conversation. We were sat inside of this snobby looking café for lunch. I chose the place because I'd seen a review of the place online and wanted to check it out of curiosity.

Still looking at me, waiting for an answer, I tried to think of an excuse. But I couldn't. I would talk to him about her. Maybe he knew her?

Running my hands though my hair, I did this when I felt nervous, "Yeah, it kinda is," I said unwillingly.

"Oh good, about time you found someone." He grinned at me, "So, who is she?"

I shook my head, "I don't know the girl. She came into the club last night but..."

"Maybe she saw your face," Jasper joked, "I know, bad joke. Go on."

"No more," I shrugged, "She left pretty soon after she got there. She looked like one of those model types, but I didn't get a look at her properly, just saw her face a few times. Even then she was standing in the dark most of the time. I think I recognized her from somewhere."

Jasper chewed on his steak. Swallowing the meat, "Describe her." He told me.

I picked up my burger and took a bite, chewing while remembering what she looked like.

"She was beautiful, like I said, model-esque, long brown hair, dark eyes, I didn't get to see what colour they were," But they were _beautiful_ eyes... Why did I still remember her in such detail? It was unlikely I would see her again. In my 3 years at working in the club, half the customers I saw from time to time, and the others I never saw again. I feared she would be of the latter.

"Someone you recognize... I can only think of Jessica, or Angela? Maybe Tanya dyed her hair? Otherwise I can't think of any brunettes that _we_ would both know and I can't help you much after that. Sorry, man."

I shrugged my shoulders, I was sure it _wasn't_ Jessica. I hadn't seen Angela since Forks, but I would have recognised if it was her. As for Tanya? She most likely would have come up to me. She always had a 'thing' for me, everytime she saw me, she would try and make a move on me. I wouldn't have put it past her to dye her hair, any way to get into my pants. But what about the eyes? Now I was definitely sure that it wasn't Tanya.

"Neither of them. If it was meant to be, I'll probably see her again somewhere." And that was the end of that topic. For the rest of the lunch we talked about some new store and my photography placement.

We left at around 2:30pm, Jasper got a call from work and had to go to. Outside the cafe we said our goodbyes and I walked away, putting my headphones around my neck and turning my iPod on. The weather was warm with a light breeze and road works were everywhere. The traffic didn't look bad though. I had an urge to take some photos, to see if I could capture anything new for my meeting next week, I attempted to fish my camera out of my rucksack while crossing the road. It didn't work, so I let the cab drive past first while I stayed on the side, getting it out.

I walked around for 2 hours, just taking photos of anything that caught my eye and a few portrait shots from some passerby's. I got their contact details incase I needed their permission to use the images publicly. I told them I would email on copies of the photos when I got home. It reminded me to call home again.

"Hello, Cullen residence."

"Mom, it's Edward."

"Edward! Why don't you call home more often?! How are you, honey?"

Esme always asked me why I didn't call home more often. To be honest, I wasn't sure why either.

"I'm really good. I just came from lunch with Jasper. But I have really good news to tell you."

"You're outside the house in a surprise visit!" She said enthusiastically.

OK, now I felt really bad. "No, not _that_ good. I got the photography placement! Second assistant only, but I got it!"

I heard inaudible talking and then screaming. I laughed and held the phone away from my ear, I could still hear her.

"Edward that's fantastic! It would have had been great if I hadn't heard it from Alice this morning, but i'm still so proud of you! We _all_ are. Especially Carlisle. He sends his love."

I would call Carlisle later too, tell him the good news myself.

I told Emse that I had to go and hung up. I was doing a slightly earlier and longer shift tonight so I decided to take a nap before going off to work.

................

With my shift starting at 7pm, I lied on my back and looked over at my bedside table clock. 17:53, the numbers blinked at me. I had another 30minutes until I had to get out of bed and start getting ready for work. I would grab an apple from the fridge and maybe dinner at the club. Although most of the people who came into the club never came in twice in a row, I hoped the girl from last night would be there. I had to find out her name at least.

I got up and got changed. I washed my face and headed to the door. I checked I had my keys and my phone. Thats pretty much all I needed, but I went back to my room and grabbed my backpack with my camera and headed for work.

...............

The club had just opened it's doors and already quite a few people had started coming in, filling up the room. I scanned everyone in the room, hoping that one of them would bring me closer to the girl from last night. But if that blonde came back, I didn't know what I would do. It was part of my job to deal with partly obnoxious customers, and she was one.

The night stayed the same, new customers I had never seen before and the same occasional faces, but none of them was the girl.

After I got finished, I went to search for Aro. But I couldn't find him and instead found one of the other managers, Caius. I didn't usually deal with him because he had always taken a slight dislike to me. He was at first a bit reluctant to hire me because of my lack of experience working behind a bar, but it was Aro who convinced him to take me on, he told me that I didn't have to report to Caius. I would report to him instead. There was one more manager, Marcus, but I hardly ever saw him, I didn't know what he did in the times that he wasn't around in the bar. It wasn't my place to ask so I left it.

I cleared my throat as silently as I could and knocked on the already open door. "Caius?"

He looked up at me and tried to discretely cover some white powder on the table. I pretended to not notice and averted eye contact, looking at the floor instead.

"Yes?" He was wiping his nose now.

"Um, sorry to disturb, but have you seen Aro?" I placed my hands into my jean pockets, trying not to fidget.

"He's not here today. But Edward, I heard about your news. Congrats." I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic. "5 months? That's an awfully long time." He was now openly cutting up the white powder into lines. Aro had told me soon after I started working, if I saw Caius doing something 'odd', just ignore it and carry on. I now understood that the 'odd' was drugs and it was just to prepare me so I wasn't too shocked when I saw it happen.

Half a minute of silence fell so I thanked and walked away. All I heard was the bass of the music inside the club and the sound Caius snorting the crap up his nose.

..................

I had the same routine every night. Walk home from work and place food on kitchen counter, or sometimes I cooked if I wasn't feeling too tired, get changed, maybe a shower and then sit myself down in front of the t.v. I thought about the girl. What was _she_ doing? I hoped she wasn't dating someone else, but how could she not? She was perfect. Now I was just sounding obsessive. I hardly knew her, I'd only seen her from afar once. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I couldn't mindlessly watch the t.v anymore and decided to go to bed.

At 1:17am, I turned off the lights.

* * *

**A/N: Remember that line about the cab? If you hadn't thought about it, have a guess **_**who**_** may have been the passenger. And yes, all the Cullens and co know of Bella, except Edward. But I promise they will meet soon. I mean, they have to right? The next chapter may take a while, i'm still brewing ideas in the ol' canoodle, it won't take long to type up though. But to pass the waiting time, I have a one-shot uploaded for you to check out and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Prepacked

**A/N: Ok, first things first, some have been wondering **_**why**_** Jasper doesn't say, 'Hey Edward, that brunette girl, I know one called Bella, kinda lives in the same state funnily enough, lets hook you up.' Edward has no idea Jasper, or all the Cullens really, know Bella because he has no reason to believe that they do. And not being able to describe her besides the basic descriptions isn't helping him. There was always **_**something**_** that meant they never got to meet earlier. This chapter will help a little so don't you worry your pretty little heads about it.**

**They will meet soon, Edward's got a new job right? And Bella just does things that models do... ;)**

**Btw, I apologize for the unintentional Edward stalker-ish behavior, purely my writing mistake, not his. It's all well-intentioned, not that i'm condoning such behavior...

* * *

**

BPOV

_Bright light. Too bright. _

_Must cover eyes. _

_Eurgh. My head. _

_Do I want to even bother looking at what time it is? _

I rolled over in my bed facing away from the light. WIth blinded eyes, reaching my arm out to grab that second pillow next to my head and pressing it down. My head was pounding a little and I was trying to numb it with the pillow. It worked. Perhaps more of a psychological thing, but the coolness felt nice on my head for a moment. I fought the urge to wake up. _Go back to sleep, the pounded will ease off eventually, go on, sleep a little more... _I told myself.

Just as I was falling back into a state of numbness and dreaming, I heard a crash coming from the kitchen. My mind was suddenly alert. It was either Alice, or something was wrong. How can someone break into the flat though? The building required a key or a code to get in, and we also had security monitors inside the building. _Oh fuck,_ I thought and got up. I quickly ran over to the box that housed my old magazines and took out the baseball bat that I also hid inside, I found it a useful place to hide things. As silently as I could I gripped it firmly by my side and tiptoed towards my door. Turning the handle, and slowly opening, my door creaked a little, letting light through into my room...

Alice.

This fucking potential intruder was Alice.

The one who got me out of my bed and out of the land of numb and back into the reality of pounding. What the fuck was she doing at this time? I looked over my shoulder, 11:02am. Whatever, it was still early.

My mind drifted back to the night and morning before. We started off with Sex and the City. All was fine there, we snacked on nuts and cookies. That got upgraded to ice-cream. Ice-cream got upgraded to wine, wine got upgraded into more wine. The first glass of wine was fine, I sipped it slowly, I didn't get drunk so quickly anymore, I wanted to enjoy the night so I didn't want to drink too much too fast. Sex and the CIty started droning on a little so we changed the DVD. I _think,_ it was Knocked up. All I remember is seeing some naked ass.

"What. The. Fuck. Alice." I glared at her from my doorway.

"Oops. Sorry, Bella! I dropped a cup on the floor," she said sheepishly. "But you're awake!"

How could someone be so cheerful? Wasn't she drinking as much as me? I certainly, even in my state last night, did not finish that third bottle of wine. I walked towards her, placing the bat by the door inside of my room. She wasn't wearing make-up but she looked like she was perfectly glowing. _How?_

"Don't worry, I'll have it all cleaned up. Best not to come near until I clear all the pieces." She bent down to sweep the shards while I went back to bed.

Another hour or two later, I woke up again. The little pounding in my head had died down and the apartment was quiet. I tied my hair up into a bun and when to see what Alice was up to now. There was a note stuck on my door.

_"Bella, sorry to wake up earlier! _

_I've quickly gone to Jazz's as i've left my sketchbook there, I should be back in an hour. _

_Call me if you need anything. _

_xxx'_

I left the note stuck to my door and went to check my mail.

_Bills, bills, pizza leaflet, Amazon package. Bingo._

I left the bills to one side, I would open them later and picked up my package. It was the books I ordered a few days earlier.

......................

Lying on my bed, I planned to spend most of the day reading. out of the corner of my eye I noticed a coin. There goes that feeling again. This time, I had been thinking of going taking a short break. I had been planning it for months but now I had 3 weeks off.. I should make the most of it.

Heads for Forks. Tails for Phoenix. Either outcome, I would be booking that flight for 10-11 days and I wanted to go asap. Soon, but not too soon. I still had things to sort out before I left.

Sitting on the chair by my desk, I flicked the coin up and watched it fall.

Tails. I would let Renée know that I was coming down as soon as I booked my flight.

A pang of guilt hit me, but I would go see Charlie the next time I was free, but not if that date coincided with Jake coming down, I would wait until I was free after that.

It was about time I paid a visit to Renée and Charlie. When I moved to Forks to be with Charlie, I would fly back during the holidays and spend them with Renée, but always spending time with Christmas with Charlie, I hated leaving him alone at that time. I especially felt bad about not seeing him _now_. With Renée, I knew she had Phil, it wouldn't be so lonely for her, but with Charlie, I didn't even know if he was dating anyone, but I was sure he still wasn't fully over Renée. I would have to try and set him up with someone.

I sat down on the chair and searched for the closest fight dates, all I asked was for that it wasn't too soon, to give me time to do errands, and that the time wasn't too early.

6 days. The flight was booked to leave in 6 days. I was just confirming my payment details as I heard the front door open. I left the laptop running and went to greet Alice.

I saw her giggling with Jasper wrapping his arms behind her. I felt like I was interrupting them. This wasn't the first time, but it always felt weird and they always had the same reaction of being totally OK and sometimes have Alice jokingly telling me to join them in a group hug, I always wondered how Jasper felt but his expression always matched hers, a warm smile. But this time I took the opportunity that they didn't notice me and quietly crept back to my room. I would wait until she was ready to find me, while in the meantime I would try to call Renée again, let her know of my impending arrival.

I noticed I had a voicemail waiting for me. My phone was on silent, which would explain why I didn't hear it. I stood by the window, staring out of it while I waited for the phone it to put me through to the message... It was from the casting I had yesterday... and I got the job. They wanted to see me two days after I got back from Phoenix for a fitting or something. I quickly jotted down the details and hung up to call Renée. I called her number and waited for the ringing tone. Voicemail again. Why the fuck were my calls to her always going to voicemail?

_"Hey, it's me again. Just wanted to let you know that I'm coming down to Phoenix. You should be happy. My flight is in 6 days and I'll be there for 11. I'll be staying with you and Phil if thats fine? But i'll be out of the house for most of my time down there so you won't have to worry about me. I can't wait to see you. Call me back or text to let you know you got my message."_

I hung up and noticed that Alice was hovering over my laptop. When the hell did she get in my room? I wasn't even on the phone for long.

"You're going to Phoenix?" Alice asked. She was surprised. I could hear the sound of cheering and chants from the t.v outside, Jasper probably watching sports.

"Um, yeah I am... I've been thinking about it for a while and I got some free time off... I was just about to tell you.." I wouldn't mention walking in on them having their moment.

She sat on my bed and told me she was happy that I was finally going home and asked me if I still had to go shopping. I wanted to lie. Going shopping with Alice was tiring, she was worse when we went during the sales. I knew she would see through my lies and we agreed to go the next day. I refused to go now because I needed that day of rest with my books. The next few days would be filled with shopping for things, packing up, going to castings and more last minute shopping.

I got a reply from Renée a few hours later, she was excited that I was coming down and told me to come down whenever I wanted. She wanted to do some more mother and daughter bonding.

......................

The next few days leading up to the flight went by slowly, a bit too slow for my liking. I kept low and mainly stayed at home, Alice came in and out as usual.

I was surprised when I got a call from Rosalie asking if I was free to do a quick photo-shoot. The model had dropped out last minute and she was _desperate_ for a replacement.

Rosalie was the girlfriend of Emmett, Alice's brother. She worked as a fashion editor at a high fashion magazine. We weren't as close as say, Alice and I, but our relationship wasn't too bad. We were all at Forks High, along with Emmett, who now worked as a sports personality, but I never paid attention to sports. Rose and Emmett starting dating just before I moved from Phoenix, at first I couldn't understand what he saw in her, he was the jock who was incredibly friendly, while she seemed like the icy cold head cheerleader.

The longer I knew them, the more I knew _her_, her attitude would warm up to me, showing a softer side, the one that Emmett saw. But us, we were only friends at the most. We used each other to help get where we were and we knew it. I heard rumors that during back then, she saw me as a rival, everyone knew that she was easily one of the prettiest girls in school and was just as tall as I was. Nowadays, I saw her on occasions, at some party for a gallery opening, or at front row while I was walking for a show. Meeting up outside of work or anything work related, which was every now and then and always involved Alice being there.

Though the Cullens had one other brother, Edward, I think his name was, I never met him though. He never went to Forks High, getting accepted at some prestigious Art school out of the area. He even dated one of my friends, Jessica, but she would usually travel to his, their relationship didn't last long in the end. Alice had tried to set us up a few times, on blind dates, she never showed me a picture of him, she said I would instantly find him attractive, she was sure of it., said that we were like the same people. But me going back to see Renée during the holidays, or something in our schedules clashing always meant that potential dates were cancelled. After a while I started to refuse them and soon after, Alice gave up. She knew I had a pretty schedule most of the time with school, the occasional modeling job and flying to Arizona, we knew that at that point in time, having a relationship would end badly, and I couldn't risk dating her brother and have that happen. I guessed we would meet at one point, when our careers weren't so hectic. The last I had heard of him was that he had recently got accepted for some photographer's assistant job. Maybe I would meet him on a job, but I didn't get my hopes up.

.......................

The night before I was due to fly off, Alice had offered to stay home with me but I made her go back to Jasper's. I had a evening flight but I lied and said it was a early afternoon one and that I would probably leave early to catch it. Why I lied was kinda beyond me, I hated lying to Alice, but I figured that I wouldn't be much fun in the morning and she had already tired me out with all the un-necessary shopping. She unwillingly left me and kissed me on the cheek goodbye, telling me to enjoy my trip and say hi to Renée for her.

Tick. Tick. TIck. Tick.

Was the ticking on the clock always so loud? You never notice how loud the clock ticks until you're trying to clear your mind and sleep. Maybe I should've taken up on Alice's offer to stay the night.

I was sure she knew I was lying about my flight time. I tossed and turned a few more time before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted that sometime somewhere in a chapter 2 A/N, I said I would not follow the stereotypes given by the author, what I meant to say was that I will try and not follow them. I won't make them totally different, they'll keep some characteristics, but i'll make them my own. They're the upgraded versions of the book characters, no-one likes a dumbass, but no-one likes a smartass either ;) (Sorry for the misleading and confusion!) This chapter is much shorter so apologies too, it'll be shorter until B and E meet, goodie!**


	5. Chapter 5 Preparations

EPOV

I thought tuesday would never arrive, I nervously checked over my portfolio, making last minute changes, adding or taking away photographs I thought shouldn't be shown. Especially not in the first meeting, even if it wasn't with the photographer, James. But this Laurent was still important and first impressions were _very_ important.

At work, I had eventually found and spoken with Aro, discussing what would happen if I couldn't do my shift because I was perhaps, hypothetically, out of the country. Aro was characteristically calm and said that he or the other managers would take over as they hardly did much these days, just watching over the club, working the occasional shift. I was glad that my job was safe and thanked him. There was a part of me that was unsure, why was Aro so lenient? But he had always been so lenient with me so I stopped questioning and thought that I should be more grateful.

I looked at reflection in the mirror, checking myself over. Hair, clean. Outfit, casual, kinda like a average Burberry model, but without the girls surrounding me. Alice had picked out my outfit for me, she insisted on it. I stopped protesting against her dressing me up like a Ken doll when I hit my teenage years, I wanted to impress girls and Alice wanted to play 'Dress up Eddie'. Of course she never dressed my _entire_ outfit, she was purely a style consultant.

..............

I gave the taxi driver the address and I asked how long the ride would take, I was told 25minutes. With the portfolio on the seat next to me, I watched as the taxi wove in and out of traffic. My driver barely spoke to me though I wouldn't have minded if he did, I would have liked something to take my mind off of the pending meeting. Surely I had nothing to worry about, right? The job was already mine, all I had to do was meet photographer and his assistant. I researched him the night before, he mainly shot fashion photography and a few gossip sites came up with his name too, it seemed like he liked the model-types, but other than that, he seemed fairly professional when he was working.

I was lost in my thoughts and then I felt the car slowing down, seems like we were here already, not surprising with minimal traffic on the drive here. I payed and thanked the driver, again minimal talk from him, just mainly grunts and a nod when I left my change as a tip. I made sure I hadn't left anything in the back seat before I shut the door. All set and I walked up to the building. It blended in with the surroundings, except that the door had a keypad for entry, not a lock and key. So as I was given no entry code in the email, I had to buzz the pad.

As I was buzzed inside the building, the first thing I noticed was how big the place looked and the photographs lining the walls in the main hallway. I recognized some, and the others I didn't. Other than that, it was fairly minimalistic, painted white walls, chunky plastic chairs and a huge window with a great view of the streets outside. I stood by the window peering out, imagining if this was the view on street level, what would the view from upstairs would look like?

"Edward Cullen?" A man's voice called from nowhere.

I turned around to see a olive skinned man with dark hair looking at me questionably. I walked over to him, folder under my arm and reached out my arms to shake his hand. He looked relieved, glad that I looked somewhat respectable.

I followed him up two flights of stairs and into what looked like the main studio. I saw the hanging lights and the positioned tripod in-front of the black screens. Laurent let me look around, wide eyed in excitement while he chuckled to himself and went to collect some forms for me to sign.

So far so good, I thought.

..................

I chucked my portfolio onto my couch and flopped onto my bed, laying on my back. I rubbed my face with both hands and closed my eyes for just a moment. I didn't do much physically today, but mentally, I was exhausted.

The meeting with Laurent went well. He liked the new images in the portfolio I brought with me and asked if I could make a digital copy of the images so he could show James. After a guided tour around, I was briefed on what my job was. But first we were to wait until he came back from his trip until my placement officially started. Though it wasn't detailed, as Laurent wasn't entirely sure what was planned for me, we gathered the information that I was basically to do paperwork and be a runner when I had nothing else to do. Fun. I was also told that as soon as James came back there would be a shoot and that would be my first working day. For now, all I was to do was wait and be prepared. That was fine with me.

I knew I still had some holiday leave spare to book off, and since I wasn't needed at my placement yet, I was going to visit home in Forks.

I called Carlisle on my way home, I wanted to surprise Esme on the day I arrived. He was pleased that I would be coming back to visit as I hadn't seen them since Christmas and that was months ago.

I was going for 3-4 days, I didn't want to take too much time off of work, I would need the money if I was going to be doing less shifts, even with my new placement, it paid minimum compared with my bar job, at which I got paid an average wage not including tips. I lived comfortably just off the shifts I did at the club, it was enough to pay my rent and to eat. I was trying to work my way up the ladder. It was slow progress but with my new placement, it was progress nonetheless.

..................

Besides bar work, I didn't do much during the day. I kept trying to push myself to start running again. There was no reason why I stopped in the first place, my enthusiasm had worn off long before then. Physically I was lucky enough to look like I was in shape, but I had that constant voice nagging me to start again. When I used to go running, I would to go during sunrise or sunset. I just preferred the light then and it wasn't so busy, less pedestrians to avoid running into. Right now was too dark to go for a run, I would start tomorrow.

I wasn't used to such an early start to the day. Ever. Not since school. I set the alarm for 6am, leaving at 6:30am. I planned for an hour run, two if I could manage, three was the most and that would be enough for the day. I would push my limits to see how long I could go for. I set up a playlist on my iPod to listen to when I ran. I felt more at ease when I had music on, it set my mood and encouraged me to run to a steady beat.

As I walked from out the warm building and into the unseasonably cold morning, I could see my breathe a little but it wasn't cold enough that I needed to go back and wear another layer. I couldn't stop yawning. I could see a few other people jogging already, waking up this early was worth it. The sun was beautiful at this time in the morning, no wonder they chose to come out at this time of the day. I thought back on when the last time I had seen the sun rising, and for a moment, I wished for someone to share this with. Views like this were to be enjoyed with others, not on your own. I wished I could share this with the girl from the bar. Even though I wouldn't see her again, I wondered if she was up, seeing what I saw.

I needed to get out more, meet someone, share these beautiful mornings with someone I loved.

....................

I did go on the occasional date, set up by Alice, or by my brother, Emmett, who worked as a sports presenter on t.v. Jasper respected my personal life enough to not force me on dates with random women, and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, just didn't give a shit.

We didn't get along great, but we kept the dislike of each other minimal for Emmett's sake. Something about her just annoyed me, she had always been so hostile to me even back when she first started dating Emmett. Everyone just laughed and found her mannerisms lovable, but I still found her horrible. Everyone but Emmett knew of my dislike, they said I would get used to her, give her a chance. She and Emmett were serious, they had been dating for as long as Alice and her twin, Jasper, she was part of the family now and I had to accept it. I found it strange at how close I was with Jasper, yet being his twin, Rosalie was the complete opposite.

The dates that I were set up, stemmed from good intentions, shame I never took a liking to any of them. Emmett always kept forgetting about my preference for girls with darker hair and would constantly try set me up with blondes and redheads. They were attractive, but just not my type. One of these dates included Tanya. Tanya Denali.

She was a family friend and Emmett thought setting us both up a date would be a successful pairing as we already knew each other. He thought that as we had mutual friends, we would have _some_ mutual interests, and that they would hopefully develop into mutual feelings. He couldn't have had been further from the truth. We went on 3 dates too many. Many hours that I would never get back.

The first date was fine, we didn't know each other _that_ well so we just talked about our families and did some flirting. Well, Tanya flirted with me, I was just trying to be the gentleman. The second time, I assumed it was just a friendly outing between two friends, I didn't realize it was a date until she expected me to pay for dinner and walk her home. I payed regardless and walked her home. By 'date', she was demanding of my attention and affection to her, and the flirting, if you would call it that, was bordering on molestation. The third and last one, I had been tricked into this one, I was under the impression that I was going to a 'leaving' party for one of her sisters, Kate. I arrived alone because I was told that it was a small last minute 'thing', and no-one in my family were able to make it. I was greeted by drunk Tanya. A drunk Tanya wearing some very revealing lingerie.

Since then, I had tried to avoid her as much as possible. I didn't plan on going inside her apartment for the third date, but she had a fairly good grip for someone in her state and dragged me in. It was a good thing Drunk Tanya was quite drunk, her trying to walk in very high heels meant for extreme un-coordination. I worried at how much she had to drink before I came over. I found 2 empty bottles of wine in her kitchen and one already being consumed, waiting for her on the coffee table in the living room. I spent the rest of the night holding back her hair while she threw up and avoiding her drunken come-ons. When she wasn't throwing up or trying to grab me, she wouldn't stand still long enough for me to cover her with a sheet. It wasn't that I didn't want to look at her, she had a great body, I couldn't help looking, I was a red-blooded male, but I didn't feel comfortable with her being in this state. The morning after, Tanya left me a voicemail thanking me for looking after her and that she was embarrassed at what had happened. Then at the end, she told me that she hoped that I liked what I saw and that she would make it up to me next time. SInce that infamous date, she flirted with me twice as much and would make subtle digs about her being near naked, and whispers of _'did Daddy like what he saw?' _Her exact words.

....................

I managed to run for 20minutes straight before I had to stop to catch my breath. I would keep pushing my limits slowly, adding 10minutes more each time stopped. I had now pushed it to 50 before it started to rain lightly. The rain was gradually get heavier and heavier so I turned around and ran back home. It was pouring outside by the time I got home and dried off.

I was off work again tonight, Aro had called the night before telling me that I wasn't needed in and that he would see me at my next shift the next day. I stopped questioning him when he did this, it was a bit of a nuisance sometimes, being called up last minute, but then it wasn't like I had many places to go to.

I hadn't had anything arranged for tonight as I had planned to work, come home, eat and then sleep. Now I had six extra hours to fill up. Jasper was out with Alice and Emmett was out of the country. I should make the most of my free time now, I was working from tomorrow up until the night before I left for Forks. After that, I had shift or two before I started to work for James. I was to be working in the normal studio for a few days before going on to assist with a real photo-shoot. I didn't know who the model was, but I was just excited to be working on my first shoot.

I somehow managed to occupy myself for the rest of the night somehow, it involved doing some cleaning and a trip outside to wash my clothes and finished with an early night. I needed to start trying to get into a routine for running in the mornings.

......................

The days leading up the trip back home were a blur. I carried on my running and and work shifts later on in the evening, never once bumped into Mike Newton, so far so good.

The night before, I booked a taxi to take me to the airport, my bags had been packed days before, just out of pure boredom. Alice and Jasper had came round at one point in the afternoon to see me off and then I left to work my last night for a while.

Even though I barely slept during the night before, I wasn't tired. I laid there in the dark listening to passing traffic outside and then when deciding that wasn't going to send me to sleep, I went around switching off any unneeded plug sockets and appliances. I had another early start, another morning run and then I would quickly shower, leaving me just enough time to pack any final things before my taxi was due to arrive.

I was about to fall asleep when I received a text. I was going to ignore it, but curiosity got the better of me.

_"Eddie, it's your photog. James, I see you met Laurent. Make sure you're free some night in 2 weeks, I wanna meet my new staff member. J."_

......................

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I hadn't realized the last update was so long ago. They will be meeting soon don't worry :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Touching Ground

**A/N: Sorry, would have posted this earlier, i've been putting off the editing of this, too many words, I haven't written a long chapter for a while. Chapter 7 shouldn't take too long.**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I pulled faces as I watched my iPod battery starting to die. I had stupidly forgotten to charge it before I left home. I pulled the headphones off my head and left them hanging around my neck. Looking out the window, I could see that we were now flying through the clouds. I was lucky that my flight wasn't full so I was able to choose to have a seat by the window. And as there were plenty of seats free around on the plane, the one next to me was empty for the whole flight.

Just another 40minutes left announced the Pilot.

I felt relieve to be back, not to worry about anything and just enjoy some time with Renée. Phil was currently in Jacksonville for work and wasn't due back until the day I left.

Sometimes I questioned if Phil really was away working, or if he was being unfaithful.

Renée and Phil had been dating for 9years and still no marriage proposal. Renée always said she wasn't sure about the idea of being married again after the divorce with Charlie, but she never refused the idea of getting re-married.

Her and Charlie had been childhood sweethearts and were married just as young. Soon after they married, Renée had fallen pregnant with me and their marriage fell apart a year or so after I was born. I partly blamed myself for the failure for their marriage, but I was always reassured that it wasn't _my_ fault, that the reason the marriage fell apart was because they had married too early.

Renée was the free spirited, hippy-like and a little scatterbrained. Charlie was a little recluse, more so after the split from Renée, and introverted. I looked like Renée, except her hair is generally kept shorter. I couldn't remember ever seeing it long in the years I've been alive, there were plenty of pictures to show, though. Of Charlie, I inherited his eyes and mostly his personality.

A little while after I moved out to live with Charlie, Renée briefly moved to Florida with Phil because his job was based there. But she missed Phoenix, so Phil willingly moved back for her, which meant that Phil would have to travel back and forth every few weeks. This was one of the reasons that made me feel bad for doubting Phil, I knew traveling back and forth was a pain, but I knew that all he wanted to do was to make Renée happy.

Collecting my luggage and as I walking out of the arrivals terminal, I looked around at the eager faces of friends and families waiting to greet their loved ones, the taxi drivers holding up signs with names of people and the couples who had found each other and were smiling and laughing. I noticed a someone holding up the sign 'B. Swan'. I wasn't expecting anyone, and it could be a coincidence that someone had the same name as me, it wouldn't hurt to have a look anyway. I casually walked towards the person holding the sign.

_Renée._

I grinned and hurried up eagerly headed towards her. Her face lighted up and came running towards my direction.

We hugged for what seemed liked ages. I took a step back and took a look at her.

Renée, my mother and the best friend that I didn't talk to enough. She had a few more freckles than she had when I'd last seen her, and she wore her hair in it's natural wavy/curly-ness. She looked good, glowing and happier. When I'd spoken to her on the phone, she seemed a lot more enthusiastic. I could see how being with Phil made her feel. Pangs of more guilt shot through my mind for ever doubting Phil. I could see how having him in her life had changed her.

My next move would be for Charlie to find that same kind of person, the type of person that changed Renée like Phil had.

Renée kept staring at me with wide eyed eyed look I was giving he, I could feel her studying _me_ now.

"Oh Bella! You look more and more beautiful every time I see you!" And embraced me in another hug. I let her pick at me, picking up my hair and letting it fall over my shoulders, pinching my cheeks and then rubbing them and then gushing some more.

I carefully swung my suitcase in the boot of her car and stepped into the front passenger seat and slammed the door. Renée started the engine as I put on the seatbelt. As we started moving, I asked how she was and how Phil was.

"Oh honey, we're great. Work is going well, i'm teaching a new class in a few weeks. Phil sends his love and is sorry that he's away while you're down, but he's going to try and leave a little early and see you off before you leave!" I faked a smile for her. It wasn't that I _didn't_ not like Phil, I just found him tedious, and especially when I was living with him and Renée, before my move back to Forks, I tried to avoid spending time with him. I hoped he couldn't get the time off and I wouldn't get to see him. But this trip was to spend time with Renée, if I had to deal with Phil for a few hours, then so be it.

I had forgotten how hot Phoenix could be. Years of being away made me forget the heat. Even though it was getting really late, the air was still warm. I didn't want to think of how it would be in the morning. Thank god for air conditioning.

I sat in silence, watching the old familiar views of Phoenix while Renée chatted away besides me. Her voice was soothing, I had missed it. I didn't notice I had fallen asleep until we got home and she was gently nudging my shoulder.

"Honey, we're home."

I groggily looked up at Renée and saw that we were stationed outside my house. She laughed and switched off the car engine, taking the keys out and opening her door before looking back at me to see if I was fully awake.

I yawned and stretched as much as the car would let me, undid my seatbelt, grab my bag placed next to my feet and got out of the car.

I took a good 360º look around on the spot. It had been so long since I was in this neighborhood. Everything looked the same as I had left it 6years ago. I walked up my driveway and into the house. I was about to turn back to the car as I had forgotten to get my suitcase but saw it in the hallway. Seemed like Renée got there before me.

I walked around the house I had long abandoned, details of the memories I kept of it had blurred. Everything looked new yet familiar. Though some things _had_ changed.

The average sized square box t.v was now a plasma flat-screen on the wall. The second-hand sofa I remembered had been replaced by a mustard yellow leather one. Pictures of me as a child, yearbook photos, a picture of me and Renée at my surprise 21st birthday dinner - she had flown down for the weekend to celebrate my birthday, one of Alice and I with cheesy grins, and a few of Renée with Phil, adorned the mantle of the fake fireplace. The kitchen was the same but with a new added dining table. I peered through the back door, looking into the garden. I couldn't see much because it was dark so I figured I would check the rest of the house out tomorrow, I was so tired.

I wasn't sure how I found the energy, but I managed to drag my suitcase up the flight of stairs, I was eager to know what had happened to my room. Slowly opening my door handle, turning on the light switch, I wasn't sure what to expect.

The room had changed from when I had last left it. My posters of music bands and actors I had crushes on were gone and the walls were painted a pastel mint green, not dark purple. My bed was made and there was what looked like fresh flowers in a vase by the bed next to a lamp I barely remembered owning. There was less furniture than when I used to live here, it looked tidier and bigger, more space. But my old wardrobe, desk and rocking chair had stayed. It felt nice to be back. I was about to throw myself onto the bed when I noticed a card by the vase.

_"Bella,_

_Welcome home, I've missed you. I hope you don't mind that i've changed your room, it gets used by the odd guest and when Phil's Mother comes down to stay. I love you._

_Mom xxx"_

..................

I guessed I had fell asleep again when I woke up to see the sun rising.

Renée must have turned off the light and put the covers over me. I got changed out of the clothes I had been wearing since I left my flat the day before, and into something more comfortable, unpacked some clothes into the wardrobe, my laptop and charged my iPod before going downstairs in search for her. I felt a little guilty for falling asleep, she had surprised me by coming to pick me up at the airport and I barely got to spend time with her the night I returned after many years.

I searched around the house for her, no-where to be seen but the car was in the driveway. Remembering the last place I still hadn't checked, I looked out into the the back garden, Renée was talking to one of the neighbors, I watched her, all smiles and laughter. It was when the neighbor pointed out to her that I was standing there by the door was when I snapped back to reality. They both gave a wave over to my direction, I didn't recognize the neighbor but I waved back anyway.

I walked through the house again, taking everything in with new eyes. I felt home, but not the feeling that Forks gave me, but this was my childhood. I didn't feel like doing anything in particular so I thought I'd just sit outside on the doorstep and just watch the neighborhood go by. I sat down on the step, basking in the bright sun and hot heat. It felt great to be in such a quiet area, to be able to sit outside your home and relax. Eventually I got up out of the now blinding sun, it started to get too hot to handle when I remembered I had promised Alice that I would let her know when I got here. She would be worrying about me.

I was right. When I got to my phone, somewhere deep in my carry on bag, on silent, I had 3 missed calls, a voicemail and 5 text messages.

Voicemail.

_"Hey Bella, it's Alice, you should be on the plane and nearly arriving at Phoenix. I hope the fight went well and let me know when you touch down, just so I know you're safe. I'll miss you, and say 'hi' to Renée for me. Love you. Bye."_

Messages: four from Alice and one from Jake.

_ "Hey. Not sure if u got my voicemail, remember to call me when u get there! xx"_

_"If u've forgotten to let me know, do it now! Seriously, I hope everything is ok xx"_

_"BELLA!!!!! Im getting really worried now. Don't make me call the police on your ass xx"_

_"I hope u fell asleep and just havent checked ur phone yet. Im giving until 12pm today and if u havent contacted me im hunting u down personally xx"_

Oh shit. It was 10:48am, I had better call her now. She beat me to it though.

"Hello?" I pretended to be none-the-wiser, I knew how Alice was when I forgot to switch my phone back off silent.

"Bella? Is that you?!?!" Yes, she sounded pissed, but relieved.

"I love you. Yes?" I anticipated her to scold me a little.

"What the hell, Bella, I was so worried about you! I would have called Renée myself but I don't have her number in my phone anymore. You're lucky I didn't call Charlie!" If this had reached Charlie, he definitely would have called missing persons. "So how was the flight?" She seemed her usual calm self now, she was just relieved that I was OK.

"Yeah everything was fine, Renée surprised me at the airport, I was planning to get a taxi but she was there to pick me up."

We talked a little while longer, I was asking how everything back home was when I heard Renée calling for me, we said goodbyes with me promising her that I would pick up my phone the next time she rang. I hung up and turned off the silent mode.

I nearly forgot about my message from Jake.

_"Hey Swan, remember i'm coming down? My flight is booked for the 25th. Sorry, couldn't get it any earlier, will have to make up for ur birthday. xxx"_

I looked at the calendar on hanging on the wall.

Hmm... 25th... 25th.. just over a month. We would have to sort out some plans to meet up and I had nearly forgotten my birthday. Another year older.

Alice would be making a big deal of it like she did every year. I always told her that I really didn't want anything planned, just something small at home or go for a dinner. But every year, no matter how much I warned or advised her _not_ to do anything, she always managed to find and surprise me. I once thought I was fine when I told her I was going to be out of the country for my birthday and then hid in Starbucks until they closed, planning to stay in the home for the rest of the night. I should have foreseen Alice's plans when I was offered a free mini cupcake and a balloon. I was told the cupcakes and balloons were leftover from a celebration, and they were giving them out to customers. It should have been obvious that something wasn't right, but I had honestly thought Alice was convinced I was not in the country. At all. It didn't even dawn on me then that I was the only customer with the free balloon, though no-one hardly payed attention me or to my balloon.

It was only when I started walking up stairs to my apartment that the warning signs were now firing at me. Faint traces of glitter leading me up the stairs, into the flat... I opened the door with caution and I was welcomed with party poppers and more balloons by a grinning Alice, Jasper, Emmett and the same stoney faced Rosalie. I honestly didn't understand _how_ she found my plans. Every year I gave my excuses, and every year Alice wormed her way into a birthday celebration for me.

I couldn't be bothered to avoid her plans this year and will just let her do whatever she wants. I quickly replied to Jake.

_"Jakey! Thats brilliant, cant wait to c u. Im in Phoenix at the mo, visiting home. Will call u when I get bk. Where ru staying? xx"_

I put the phone down and went to find Renée.

She was in the kitchen. making sandwiches. I laughed, she had remembered how I never trusted her cooking when I lived here and she still remembered it now. It was always me or Phil who cooked, while Renée did minor things like set the table up, prepare salads or wash up.

She saw me looking at her from the doorway.

"Morning honey," she spoke gently, looking up from cutting the sandwiches, "I hope you're hungry 'cos I can't eat all of this myself!" I walked over to her and hovered over which plate I should take, "take whichever you want, they're the same. I also stocked up the fridge, go wild!" Her arms up in the air, grinning.

I laughed at the 'go wild!' comment and took a look in the fridge. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd stocked up, it was so full with various fruits, snacks, drinks, whatever you wanted, that I worried the longer I kept the fridge door open, the bigger the risk of it all tumbling out. I carefully picked out two slices of cake and two apples.

I followed a cautious Renée who was carrying our two plates, two cups and a bottle of something that seemed like juice, into the front room. We sat on the couch, sat facing each other legs crossed. The t.v was turned up but with the volume low, background noise. Enough to hear what was going on but not loud enough to interrupt our conversation.

It was mainly Renée asking questions with me answering. She asked about how life was treating me, the shows I walked and the places they took me. She left the questioning of my love life until last. This was something I knew would be asked but dreaded. I hadn't been in a real relationship since this guy called Mike, it was brief, but it was a relationship. That was back in Forks. He left me for one of my friends, Jessica. I didn't care, I was planning to split up with him anyway, he wasn't faithful and couldn't be trusted regardless. Since him, I had many many dates and just as many casual flings. I couldn't tell this to Renée, I had to edit the amount of 'casual' flings I'd had.

I didn't tell her about the bartender from the bar a few weeks back, there wasn't much to tell. Hot bartender in a club that I didn't know the name or location of, I didn't talk to him and I left so early that nothing possible could have happened. Renée was usually good at knowing when I was holding something back. If she knew something about me today, then she wasn't saying anything and didn't badger me to tell her.

I leaned over for a hug, hoping she took this as a thank you for understanding and not forcing me to tell her anything I didn't want to say. For rest of the afternoon, we flicked through various channels and ate what was in front of us and talked about her and Phil.

In the evening, we went out for dinner, my treat. We talked a lot about how Charlie was, and how life in Phoenix compared to Forks and where I lived now. I also remembered to pass on the message to Renée given to me from Alice.

The first night sleeping properly in the house, in my old room felt odd. It was still my room, yet everything had changed.

................

The days leading up to going back home, it was the same plan everyday, hanging out with Renée, catching up with gossip and alternating between cooking dinner and going out. Sometimes I suspected that Renée was trying to feed me more than usual, I caught on early and told her as much as I wanted to pig out, I had a casting job in a few days and couldn't eat everything she gave me. Of course, Renée being Renée, she kept adding food onto my plate whenever she could.

On the last day, Renée drove me to the airport. I knew she been putting off doing work in the duration of my stay. I had told her to stay at home, catch up on her work, but she insisted on driving, she argued that it would probably be a while until we saw each other again, I couldn't deny it, she had a point.

In the car, I leaned my head out of the car, taking in the landscape, feeling the warm breeze in my hair, on my face, zoning out while Renée spoke to Phil on her hands-free for most of the ride. I didn't mind, we had kinda run out of new things to talk about. It had felt great just to be in her company again.

She got off the phone to Phil just as we saw the airport in the distance. I felt a little jolt in my stomach, I didn't want to leave Renée again and was already starting to feel a little homesick. I looked over at Renée, she was concentrating on the road, I looked away and discretely dabbed the little tears away from my eyes. As we pulled into a space, I took a deep breath before getting out. Again, Renée was quick to get my suitcase out before I had a chance.

We had arrived 30minutes earlier than expected as there was no traffic so we took our time walking into the airport terminal. We walked up to check-in my flight first, again choosing a window seat. We went to have a coffee before going through final security checks, and overall, leaving Renée. We made small talk, mainly choosing to watch other people looking lost looking for the departure terminals.

Eventually the time to leave each other came and she walked to the security checks with me. We walked to the back of the line, it was short so we'd had better say our goodbyes now. I couldn't help it, I started to tear up a little, which got Renée going and eventually we were just crying in the line. There were only a few people ahead of me now so we hugged and squeezed tightly. We wiped our tears and laughed as we said goodbye and I handed over my passport and ticket. I waved goodbye from the entrance and walked through to the metal detectors. I was all red and blotchy eyed by the time I waited for my bag to be screened. The security checks people looked at me but they made no judgement. They probably saw this all the time.

Checking the time on my phone, 12:02pm. I had another 23minutes until my flight opened. I decided to do a little duty-free shopping and have a little lunch. I passed on the offer of breakfast earlier because I was too nervous to eat.

I was doing a second round of walking around the shops, nothing took my liking and I didn't need anything in particular, except batteries and maybe some water. The announcement of my flight boarding called and I wheeled the trolley thing and went to find my terminal.

...................

I stifled a giggle as I watched the air stewards and stewardesses doing their routine of emergency exits on the plane.

As we were finally told that it was safe for electronic devices to be turned on so I took out the iPod, fully charged, and stared out through the window. Watching the plane lifting off the ground, heading for the clouds.

This time, there was no-one waiting for me by the arrival gate, and no-one taking me home. It was to be expected, I was a bit ambiguous about the arrival time of my flight, I didn't feel like making plans with Alice tonight.

I was texting her as I opened the door, expecting the place to be empty. I walked in to find the light off but t.v on. No obvious sign of anyone breaking in, I cautiously opened the door and switched on the light. Nothing. Perhaps Alice had left the t.v on while she went out. I sighed a relief and put down my bag and kicked off my shoes. I was dragging my suitcase along to my room when I saw a small figure sleeping on one of the couches.

A sleeping Alice was my surprise visitor.

I left her there for a moment, going into my room to put aside my suitcase to unpack later, I got changed and went to shower.

I let my hair down and re-tied it back up in a bun. I walked over to where Alice was sleeping and gently woke her up. She made incoherent noises and words as she started to wake up. She blinked a few times, covering her eyes with her hand, she turned her head towards me.

"Bella! You're home! I didn't even hear your phone ring!" She sat upright and rubbed her eyes and yawned. I watched her and waited until she was fully awake. She leaned over and hugged me, I squeezed back.

"Yeah, I didn't call, I was just sending you a text as I walked through the door and well, saw you sleeping there. Sorry to wake you up, you can go back to sleep if you want." Perhaps I should have left her sleeping, I felt bad for waking her.

"No, no, it's OK, I wasn't sure when you were coming back and I wanted to be there for you."

I sat next to her, both of us mindlessly watching the t.v. She asked me how my trip was. I told her how I had missed being back home with Renée.

A few moments later, still watching whatever was on the t.v,

"Bella."

"Yes, Alice?"

"What are have you got planned for your birthday? I mean, I know it's a few weeks away, I just wanted to see what excuses you were going going to make this year."

Busted, but fuck it, there was no point in avoiding what couldn't be avoided.

"I'll be here, ready to be surprised."

"Good idea Bella, good idea."

* * *

**A/N: Doing the whole leaving people at the airports make me sad, therefore it makes Bella sad. Plus she hasn't seen Renée for a while, that doesn't help.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hometown, Forks

EPOV

I hardly packed anything for my flight home.

I also didn't understand why I didn't pack everything in one big bag and leave it all in the luggage hold. The woman on the check-in smiled at me and wished me a safe flight after she tagged my duffel bag and I watched it disappear into wherever the luggage goes before a plane trip. I re-adjusted the straps of my rucksack before thanking her politely and wishing her a nice day.

I went through the passport and security checks before finding out my flight was delayed by 30minutes. I could hear the moans and mutterings from disgruntled passengers. I didn't care, it wasn't anything that could be changed and there certainly wasn't any point in complaining to the airline workers. It was just a job, they didn't deserve to get shouted at, no-one controlled the damn weather.

I found a seat away as little people as possible and read a book while I waited. The copy of my book was dog-eared and a little coffee stained on some pages, but it felt more comfortable to hold, not needing to worry about bending the spine or creasing corners.

The music from my iPod that had kept me company during the ride to the airport and through into the departure lounge was now a quiet distant rhythm, I was completely lost into my book when I realized that boarding of the plane had started. I added another new fold in the corner to the book and closed it, but keeping it under my arm while I handed over my ticket to be finally checked and verified.

The flight was just over half full, it was a little surprising as most of the flights I took to Forks were usually near empty. I was given a seat on the window side. I waited until the plane started moving until deciding that no-one was going to sit next to me and placed my bag into the free seat. I found the page in my book and carried on reading.

"Excuse me, Sir..." an unfamiliar and faceless voice was shaking my shoulder. It kept telling me to wake up...

My eyes flew open and I looked up to see a few passengers still packing things into their bags were staring, and an air steward standing over me

Oh shit, I must've fell asleep and completely ignored the pilot's announcements of landing.

I tried to wake myself by shaking my head and blinking a few times, this was a little embarrassing.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just really tired." I tried to laugh it off, the air steward faked a laugh with me. I thanked him for waking me up, and gathered my things as fast as I could and got the hell of the plane.

....................

The rain was falling heavily. I inhaled the air, ah, sweet Forks. This was my first time back in months, I had missed the near-constant rain. It felt good on my skin as I dashed to the bus-stop.

I called Carlisle on the ride home.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking."

"Hey dad, it's me." I wondered if I had caught him at a bad time.

"Hey! Did you just get off the plane?" I hear him smile through the phone.

"I'm already on the bus home. Did I call at a bad time?" The bus window was steaming up and I wiped some of it away with my forearm. I could see people trying to escape the rain.

"Oh no, I've got 10minutes left of my lunch break, its OK. Do you think it's raining outside?"

I laughed, this was a joke we shared whenever I came back to visit.

"Mom doesn't know that i'm on my way does she?"

"She has no idea don't worry, she'll be in her studio."

My father the doctor, and my mother the interior designer. Such an odd combination of occupations, but together, a perfect couple. We shared a few more exchanges before hanging up.

The bus didn't stop directly by my house. Or near it. I had a 15minute walk, and in the rain, it would be a bit more.

As I walked up the driveway, I thought about how I would surprise Esme. She definitely wasn't expecting me and I didn't want to risk her hearing the key turning in the front door. So I chose to pressed the doorbell.

I heard faint cries of "Hang on, i'm on my way!" I looked down at my fingers, entwining themselves with the headphone wires as I waited for the door to open.

I looked up to see the door opening. _Surprise _I thought, mentally doing backflips and jazz hands, when in reality I just stood there with one hand in my jean pocket and the other one occupied with wires.

I didn't get to see Esme's face properly before she pulled me into a hug me so tight I wondered if she would let go so I could breathe. Still on the doorway, she pulled me in and held me by the hands before taking a good look at me and without saying a word, smothered me with more hugs and kisses.

I wiped my boots on the doormat before taking them off, Esme was beaming from ear to ear. Carlisle was right, she was happy to see me, but to say _happy_ was an understatement.

She dragged me to the kitchen were she made me sit down while she voluntarily made me something to eat, even though I had said I wasn't hungry. I hardly said a word.

"Edward! What are you doing here! Did you call? Why didn't you call! It's so good to see you, honey! How was the flight here? And everything in back home? Oh, and congratulations on the new job!" She had so many questions to ask, it didn't sound like she took a breath between asking me her million questions.' I had to laugh a little.

"I'm here on a visit, I have a few days free before I start my new job! I told Carlisle, it was to surprise you. The flight went well, it was a little delayed, but otherwise fine. Things back home are great, Alice and Jasper send their love. They would have travelled out with me, but my trip was a little last minute, a little spontaneous. Alice said she would call you later tonight."

...................

I still kept up the running routine while I was staying here in Forks. MIssing out on a day's run would just end with me losing interest in running again, I had to keep it up. Carlisle was gone by the time I woke up, Esme was still asleep as far as I knew as her car was still in the driveway.

I was careful not to be too loud so I didn't wake up Esme. It would have been unlikely as the room she shared with Carlisle was on the other side of the house. I had the floor to myself.

I could already see the sun starting to rise from the windows. It was a much different view compared to the one I had been so used to back home. The house was surrounded by trees, a forest. We were located on the edges of a forest.

As I picked up the pace, at first running in circles, staying close around the house and then running further and further away.

I ran along the border separating Forks and La Push. I never went there, a gut feeling inside always kept me away from there.

On the hill where I was running, I had a great view looking down into the reservation. But even such a sight couldn't get me stepping one foot across the line. I payed attention on where I was going, trying to be careful not to slip as the ground was damp, watching my breath in the cold morning air.

When I got back inside the house, Esme was up, sitting by the kitchen counter reading a newspaper and eating breakfast.

"Morning, honey. You went out?" She looked up from her newspaper.

"Um, yeah, I went out for a run." I rubbed my palms together to encourage them to warm them up, the house was warm but I kept the layers I was wearing on, until I warmed up to room temperature.

I went to the fridge to pour myself some juice. I was starving, but wasn't sure what to eat. Esme offered to cook me something but I declined her offer. I settled for two boiled eggs and some slices with toast. She left me in the kitchen alone to cook for myself and eat, while she went to get ready for work.

I picked up the newspaper that she left behind and ate my food, reading through the news.

There was nothing new, just the same stories. I put the paper down and stared outside, blissfully unaware of anything going around me. I felt a little homesick for this view, it was such a big difference to the city. Usually I woke up to the sounds cars, traffic, and the sight of people walking around. Here, I had a light misty fog surrounded by nature. It was so quiet, so beautiful, no need to worry about being woken up by beeping horns or construction work.

...............

Today I was going down to Port Angeles, just to take a look around, buy a few things and waste time. There wasn't much to do at home, unlike when I was back for the holidays, there would be company, but with Carlisle and Esme both out, there was only so much I could do in a house by the forest, in a small tiny town.

I had to walk into town to catch a bus to Port Angeles. In the back of my mind, I always said I would buy a car as it would mean that I didn't have to rely on getting the bus so much I would be able to travel when I wanted instead of having to check the timetables. But the only time I needed having my own car was when I was down here in Forks, getting the bus from here to Port Angeles was a pain.

As I walked along the crossing opposite the bus station, I recognized the policeman sitting inside his car waiting for that red light to turn green. _Chief Swan._ Like a knee-jerk reaction, I waved to him as I walked passed and he nodded his head back in acknowledgement.

I didn't know much about him, we barely ever had interaction with each other. Actually, I only had _one_ interaction with him, years ago when some stupid _kids_ in La Push came down, trying to start an argument for no good reason. Things got a little heated and one of the kids, Paul or something, tried to go head to head with Emmett, who was with me at the time. Luckily Chief Swan got there before anything physical happened, but that kid had no chance against Emmett anyway. Emmett was twice the size of the kid.

The chief was on talking terms with Carlisle though, sometimes he would be invited over for dinner. Most of the times he politely declined our offer, on the rare occasions, Carlisle managed to coax him into coming. All I knew about him was that he was divorced with a kid and lived alone. His daughter, I didn't know her name, was around Alice's age I guess and lived with her mom in Arizona. When he did come round to ours, he didn't talk about his family, nor did we ask him.

What I was looking to buy in Port Angeles was a few books. I preferred buying the second hand, worn in books rather than order new ones, It was a waste to order ones and old ones were usually cheaper anyway.

............

I walked out of the bookstore, stopping briefly outside to zip up my backpack properly when I heard someone call out my name. It was my ex, Jessica Stanley.

"Oh my god! Edward!" She looked both ways from across the street and ran towards me. She was carrying some folders under her arm. I felt a little awkward standing there waiting for her to come over, I hadn't spoken to her for years. We had started to lose contact soon after we split up. She looked a little tired but well, looking the same like the last time I had seen her.

I ran my hands through my hair as she walked over.

"Edward! Wow," Was she _blushing_? "Like wow, what are you doing here in Forks?! You look great!"

I really wasn't expecting to see anyone I knew while I was here.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," Boy, was this awkward. "I'm just down for a few days, I just arrived yesterday, visiting the parents. So how have _you_ been?" I tried to change the subject onto her.

It worked.

"I've not been up to much, you know, same old me, I haven't changed. I'm still with Mike, i'm still studying here in Forks, it's going well!" She seemed so, enthusiastic. I wondered if I should mention bumping into Mike, but what would I say without mentioning his intentions that night. I decided I wouldn't mention him, it wasn't my business.

A beeping car horn distracted us both.

"But anyway, what are you doing later? I'm meeting up with Angela and Ben, you remember them?" I wracked my brains, I briefly remembered meeting them, partly through when I was dating Jessica and through occasional house parties Alice liked to throw. "Well, i'm meeting up with them tonight, going to some in-store acoustic night. You should be come! I mean, if you want to.. And if you're free, of course." She looked eager for me to go.

I couldn't think of a reason _not_ to go, but what if she thought something would come from this? I kept in mind that she was dating Mike, and even if I did like her in that way, I wouldn't do anything, it just seemed like she was trying to flirt with me here... I was a little hesitant to answer her, but it wasn't like I _had_ to come tonight, and I could leave when I wanted...

"I'm just down here to visit my parents, but thanks for the invite though. Maybe we'll do something next time I come down?" It would be too awkward. What she was inviting me to sounded too much like a date. I didn't know what her relationship with Mike was like, but with Jessica being my ex and knowing about Mike's infidelity, I was worried I would accidentally let something slip.

........

Out of politeness and guilt, I took up her next offer of going for lunch as I wasn't coming out with them tonight. It was awkward to say the least. I constantly aware of her subtle flirtatious behavior, the way she would laugh at everything I said, the way she kept flicking her hair, watching my every movement. It was like we were dating again. I wondered if she knew about Mike's ways.

She talked more about what she was doing, what she did since we split up, the dates she went on after me and before Mike. Occasionally talking about Angela and some girl named Bella.

At the end of the course, I made my excuses to go. I was satisfied I had wasted a few hours, but now I was ready to go home. I offered to pay the bill and stood up from my seat when Jessica did. We said our goodbyes and as we were to go our opposite, separate ways, she asked for my number. I gave it to her anyway, knowing I probably wouldn't contact her again.

On the way home, I hoped that I wouldn't bump into anyone else I knew, I wasn't in the mood to revisit old memories and play nicely.

.........

When I got home, I saw Esme and Carlisle sitting down together on the couch watching t.v and laughing. Had I been out long enough for Carlisle to do a full-shift? I didn't want to come in and interrupt them with me barging in on them as it was obvious they hadn't heard me come through the front door, so from the doorway, I coughed and waited for them to turn around.

"Hey son," Carlisle got up and came out to shake hands and embrace me with a hug. He had aged ever so slightly since I last saw him. I'd always thought that with him, he looked more handsome with age. I hoped I would be lucky and inherit those genetics. "What have you been up to today?" He asked as he walked back to resume the close position he had just been in with Esme. She was no longer watching to the t.v, just paying attention to Carlisle and I.

"Oh not much, I went for a run this morning, i'm taking it up again, get myself into a routine. Afterwards, I went down to Port Angeles, bought a few things." And I nearly forgot to mention, "I saw Chief Swan in his car on the way to the bus station, and I had lunch with Jessica."

Esme raised an eyebrow at me. I knew she wasn't sure how she felt about Jessica when were dating. I used to confide to Esme about things and the slight obsessive behavior worried her, although I knew she always tried to give everyone the benefit of the doubt.

I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, it was quite awkward, she invited me to go out with her and two friends tonight but I said no, and then she asked if I wanted to go for a lunch because she was free. I felt bad for declining her first invitation... It's fine, nothing happened."

"Jessica? The Stanley girl?" Carlisle asked me, looking over his shoulder. "How is she?"

"She seems to be OK, she's studying and she's still dating that Mike Newton guy. She invited me out to some acoustic night with her friends, Angela and Ben, but I'm not going."

Esme and Carlisle didn't ask why I declined her offer, they looked at each other and Esme asked what I had planned for the rest of the night. I wasn't planning much, just spend some alone time in my room, read the new books i'd bought and go through my old stuff, deciding what to bring back with me.

Being well aware of the weight limit and glad I had brought practically nothing with me on my way here, I went through my things, sorting them out in piles of things I would take back, and the things I would leave here or give away.

The easiest thing to sort out was my old music collection. I had brought my laptop over so I could easily copy the songs and then give the CDs away. The clothes, I kept a few things, mainly as a keepsake like old band tees, others like plain tops and a scruffy pair of boots I had during my 'grunge' phase could still be worn normally, or to hang around in. Everything else could be kept in the back of my closet for the next time I came around, or be donated to goodwill.

The things that would take the longest to sort where the memorabilia and other personal items like old journals and sketchbooks. I kept them in boxes under my bed, I knew that Carlisle and Esme always were respective of our privacy when we were younger and still living with them so I didn't mind them going in my room, but everyone knew the boxes under my bed were off-limits.

Every now and again, when I was back, I would pull out the boxes and go through my things, but now it was time to keep some and throw away others.

I sat by the side of my bed and went through them all, one by one. They were filled with poems and writings from my childhood. Letters sent from old girlfriends and letters I was too afraid to send. Photos I took when I first started following the dreams of photography and old movie tickets.

..................

My last full day in Forks and it was and early start.

I went down into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before my run and saw Carlisle sitting there drinking a coffee, with the radio playing in the background. He hadn't noticed me come down yet. I looked at the wall clock, 7:37am, he wasn't meant to be working until a little later.

I cleared my throat.

"Ahem." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Edward, ready to go?"

I wasn't sure what he was talking about. We hadn't made plans to do anything together, it was when he stood up after taking a last sip of his coffee that I finally realized he meant _running_.

"Ah, alright, lets go."

Running with Carlisle was going to be an odd experience. I always went running alone. Even when the odd time that Emmett or Jasper offered to run with me, I always declined their company, choosing to go alone. But I couldn't tell Carlisle not to go as he was already here.

I noticed he had already had one earphone in when we walked out the door, I kept looking back at home, not sure if we were going to run and talk or just run in silence.

He was a good running companion. We didn't talk, listening to our music instead but every now and again I looked over at him, just checking if we were going to be talking at any point. As we were running along the La Push border, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Carlisle was signaling me to take off my headphones.

I stopped where I was, pulled off my headphones and took this moment to catch my breath.

"Hey Ed, I'm gonna go home first, I got work in an hour, you'll be OK on your own?"

WIth panting breaths I nodded at him and waved when he turned around, heading towards the house.

The sky was getting brighter and I could see people going to on their way to work. I wasn't in a rush and it was my last full day in Forks so I stayed out, running around the area.

When I got home, it was quiet, Esme had gone to work. This was the first time I had been alone in the house since I used to live here. The silence felt nice, it reminded me of the times I used to try and bring girls back, always to have my plans ruined because Alice would usually turn up at the last moment with some of her friends.

I was laying on the couch, flipping through channels the t.v. until I fell asleep watching some show with a soothing voice.

I was woken up by the feeling of someone poking my arm, I tried to ignore it, and then I felt a hand slapping my face. I was greeted to the sight of Emmett's face right in front of mine. Oh course, when you first wake up, you don't realize what's happening, so it took the sound of Emmett's booming laugh to fully figure out what was going on.

As I became more conscious, I grinned and greeted Emmett.

"Em! What the hell are you doing here! I had no idea you was coming round, do Carlisle and Esme know?" I hadn't expected him to come round, I still thought he was abroad. I didn't have to ask about Rosalie as I saw her saunter in, passing Emmett a beer and then siting down next to him, completely ignoring me.

"Thanks Baby," said Emmett, and kissed her on the lips.

"Er, hi Rose." I wondered if she would ignore me in front of Emmett.

She didn't answer me straight away, but when she did, she didn't bother looking at me. Emmett didn't notice anything of course.

"Hi Edward." She replied in a monotone.

"So what did you ask again? Oh wait, yeah, it was kinda last minute, it's just a stopover before we go home. Thought we'd just pop in, stay over for a day or two, visit the parents. Esme told me you was around, when are you leaving?" He looked a swig of his beer his eye contact never leaving my direction.

"Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. I arrived two days ago. I got a few days off of work so I thought i'd come down too, surprise Esme with presence from yours truly."

It was great to spend the evening with family, including Rosalie. Esme looked so happy to have us around, filling up the empty space in the house.

After dinner, instead of staying with everyone in the living room, I went up to my room to start packing my bag. I'd have to wake up earlier if I wanted to go for my morning run and not miss my flight.

I slept as easily as I had earlier and woke up a few minutes before my alarm did.

Like yesterday, I had woke up, gone down to the kitchen not expecting to see anyone, today I was a little expecting to see Carlisle. Instead, I see Carlisle and Emmett. This was like a father and sons run. Esme would be so proud.

As soon as i walked into the kitchen, Carlisle got up and took one last sip of his cup.

He zipped up his jacket and stood up.

"OK boys, lets go," he announced.

Emmett turned around from the counter and rubbed his hands together and grinned,

"Let's go."

Emmett being Emmett, always got a little competitive when it involved sports or athletics. Carlisle stayed at a steady pace while he watched us race. Emmett beat me by being faster, but I did a good job keeping up.

.........................

Esme came down from her studio in time to see me dragging my bag down the stairs. She offered to drive me to the airport but I told her that I had planned to sleep on the ride there.

I hugged everyone, even Rosalie, and watched them wave goodbye to me as I sat in the back of the cab.

I don't remember getting to the airport or checking in.

As I waited for the plane to lift off, I checked my phone for any messages..

"_Honey, have a safe flight. Thank you for coming down, love you, x_" from Esme.

After I read the message, I switched off my phone and fell asleep.

I got back to my apartment just after 1am, I would wash in the morning.

I saw my answer machine light flashing, I had a message. I let it play out while I went to get changed.

"Hey Ed, remember my plans for you? This saturday at 9pm, club Volturi, do you know that place? Just mention my name on the door, they'll let you know in. By the way, this is James."

I didn't recognize the voice, but this person knew who I was. I thought for a moment before realizing this 'James' was my photographer, the guy I was working for. And saturday was tomorrow night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the mediocre chapter, this chapter was procrastinated over for a while. There is only so much you can do in a small town, for a fews days, on your own.**

**Things will soon start perking up a little more. PLUS we're only a little while away from them meeting. Uh huh, it's coming :) read the signs, read the schedules, it's soon. Not as soon as you think, but _soon_.**


	8. Chapter 8: On a schedule

**A/N: *Head down, shuffles in* Sorry for the long wait, I really do apologize to everyone, and I'm sorry for the late upload too. Don't worry, I haven't just gone and left everyone hanging. **

**I said I would have it for thursday/friday.. it's now either sunday or monday for everyone... and late. My excuse is that i'm back at uni now and it's trying to kill me. All this project work stuff.... I had a little trouble writing this chapter too, which didn't help, but I've already written a little of the next chapter so hopefully i'll get something down by the end of this week :)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I only had three main things lined up for me in the upcoming week or so.

I had a meeting with Jane and Alec, which was going to be a clothes fitting, and then I was walking for one of their shows a few days after that. The third thing, I had a photo-shoot with the infamous photographer, James Nomad.

I had worked with him twice. He was known in the industry for being a major flirt. Girlfriends changing every month, sometimes every few days.

Once after a drunken night out, he tried to get me in his bed but luckily for me, I wasn't drunk enough and managed to come to my senses after a few mistaken kisses. I hadn't seen him much since then, and certainly hoped that he had forgotten our last encounter.

I hailed a cab and got in. I hoping that my brief trip home, with Renée constantly feeding me, hadn't caused me to gain weight. I had been careful to watch what I ate since I arrived back, but sometimes I slipped and ate a little _too_ much. The scales I owned at home told me I had lost a pound, but I had to be careful with my food. Just until the week was over.

I walked through the familiar building, looking for the right room. I didn't have to worry about getting lost because there was so many other girls waiting, I just stood with them, taking off my jacket and waited for my name to be called.

I was given 6 different outfits to change into. In each one, I stood in front of Jane and Alec while they quietly whispered to each other, their lips moving fast, eyes darting up and down my body, scrutinizing every part of me.

I wondered if the point of all my changes was that Jane had either regretted casting me or that she wanted to annoy me by putting me into the most awkward outfits before telling me that she changed her mind and didn't want me in the shoe anymore. Meeting her again the second time round, she still didn't seem to like me. She left me with Alec still most of the time, walking out of the room whenever she didn't have to be there. Never making any apologies or saying anything rude, no-one mentioned anything about her odd behavior, nor did I question it. I thought that perhaps the next time I met her, she would warm up to me, but I got nothing. Her behavior towards Alec or the other models hadn't been so frosty. I figured that some people were just going to be like that, I couldn't expect everyone to like me and I didn't expect to do so. I forgot about her and concentrated on following orders.

After about 3hours of fittings and photographs, eventually I was given three outfits to walk in. Two were fairly awkward to walk in, and the other one was a studded body-con dress, similar like the one I had tried on when I first came in for my casting.

..................

7am.

Early start to the day. My taxi was booked for 7:15 to take me to work.

The show was starting at 1:30pm and I had to be there for 8am.

When I got into the taxi I was still yawning, my morning hit of caffeine hadn't worked, I hoped I would be able to get some more coffee at one point. Or a few red bulls.

The traffic started building up as it got closer to 8, I was glad I had booked for my ride for such an early time, I was luckily enough to miss most of it, arriving a few minutes early.

With models scattered around by the time I got into the building, I went over to the catering area to get a little bit of breakfast first before anything else. Most models here were staying away from the food laden tables, some merely standing over the food, wanting to eat something but never physically touching anything that was solid.

I rolled my eyes at them and went over to the tables, picking up some fruit. I didn't want to eat too much as I had to be careful of bloating just before a show. All eyes focused on you, some wanting you to trip up and fall, the designer would be mad if the photos of me walking in the show looked like I had gained weight, and if it showed through in the outfit, there would be hell to pay. The designer, let alone my agency, would be pissed.

With a handful of grapes, I sat down on the nearest chair and waited for the make up artists and hair stylists to arrive. During this, I took my phone out of my bag to for any messages. I wasn't expecting anything because it was still so early.

I had one from Alice.

"_Good luck! Rosalie got me a seat, i'll be next her! xx_"

Alice had come to a few shows that I had walked, but she was never sitting at the front. With help from me, Rosalie managed to blag a seat for Alice. She was excited to sit with the celebrities, hoping that sitting with Rose and at the front row would lead to her getting some recognition for her work.

"_Thanks, im backstage at the mo, about to get hair&makeup done. See u at the show! xxx_"

I hoped she was able to get a backstage pass too, it would be great to see her here, it did get quite boring sometimes when it wasn't busy, so I usually brought a book or my iPod with me.

As the area started to get more crowded, I decided to go over to hair and make up early.

I drifted into a daydream as I let hands pick, brush, spray my hair, wipe, stroke and dab my face.

The waiting for the introduction of music to start always gave me butterflies in my stomach, but it would always disappear as soon as I walked onto the runway.

All the girls and I got into our line up, listening to the chattering from the other side of the walls and hearing the first soft beats of the opening music. I cleared my mind and all my focused was on my cue to walk out. Not until the last walk, the one where all the models walk together, clapping for the designer, did I notice Alice sitting next to Rosalie, grinning from ear to ear.

Backstage when I had gotten back into my normal clothes, still in full hair and make up, I found Alice standing on her own. She had her phone pressed against her ear when she noticed me and hung up straight away.

"Hey! I was trying to call you. I don't know where Rosalie went, she said something about scouting some girl and left." We greeted with kisses on both cheeks. "And you looked so good at the show! The collection wasn't too bad, what is the designer like? Is she bitchy?"

I put my arm through hers and pulled her away from everyone,I didn't want to be overheard by anyone. I didn't like gossiping about the people I worked for, but with Alice I told everything. She was always interested in the fashion gossip, wanting to know if those in the fashion industry were just as bitchy as it was made up to be.

I quickly said my goodbyes to the hair and make up artists and some of the models before dragging Alice around, trying to find Jane and the exit.

I pointed out Jane's small figure surrounded by reporters before leaving the area. I told her how she had barely spoken to me before the show, how at my casting she left as soon as I was changed, the odd behavior.

I knew there was an after party planned but I didn't know if I wanted to go or not. If I went I would definitely take Alice. I knew these types of parties just had people sucking up to you, but I hated going to these things alone and Alice could mingle and make contacts.

But before the party, we went to get some food. I had barely eaten that day and was starving. Plus I didn't want to go out drinking on an empty stomach.

The club's address on the invitation wasn't a place I recognized so we took a cab to the after party.

Alice on the phone to Jasper, telling him that she probably wouldn't go back to his later, I thought for a moment that perhaps the after party was at that place I went to a few weeks ago, the one with the bartender. But what would I do if he was there? All this time between the first and last meeting, would he remember me? Would he recognize me from magazines? He served hundreds of people, meets plenty of other women, gets chatted up by everyone, and he'd only remember my face, from afar, in the dark.. It was impossible.

Stupid me, why was I still thinking about him? It had been weeks, I was never going to see him again. I still hadn't mention anything to Alice, the less that people knew about him, the quicker, I hoped, that I would forget about him.

As we pulled up and got out, I desperately wanted to recognize this club. Searching for a familiarity. Something to let me know that I was at the right place. So far I had nothing. I hoped that perhaps I would recognize the interior much better than the exterior, I mean, clubs from the outside always looked the same, but what was in the inside counted. I hoped

We didn't have to join the queue and was given automatic entry. Alice clung on to my arm a little tighter as we walked inside, ignoring the groans and jeering from the people lining up.

I bargained with myself, If this wasn't the club, I really would stop thinking about him. It's getting all too stalker-ish. I had to face it, I most likely would never see him again. Hundreds of clubs, and thousands of people in this city, and I expect to turn up at the same club from weeks ago, and to what? Have him to recognize me? Like, "Oh hi there, remember me, from weeks ago, I lurked in the dark and left after a few minutes, I can't stop thinking about you for some reason, wanna go on a date with me?"

I'm so pathetic. I'd been asking myself what did I expect to happen, I had to let this go. If he wasn't here, I promised myself that this would be the last time I thought of him.

Inside the club was smokey and the smell of sweat and alcohol filled the air. People dancing with strangers, hoping to get 'lucky' later, one night stands and unlegitimate children in the making.

The interior looked like any other club, I scanned the bartenders, waiting for something to catch my eye.

So far, nothing.

I left Alice at a table and told her that I would be buying drinks tonight. I needed that excuse to scour the bar staff.

I took my time walking up, carefully walking around people, giving time for staff to change if neccessary.

I didn't flag for attention to be served, letting others to barge in and order first. I saw a few staff come on and go off their shifts, but no sign of the bartender I saw. After a few minutes of watching the staff, I caught the attention of one, and was immediately served.

When I walked towards our table, Alice was joined by another man, someone I didn't recognize. It looked like she didn't either. I wasn't gone for very long, I was surprised at how quick someone has come up to hit on Alice.

"...And so I was saying, forget about your boyfriend, if you come with me, i'll introduce you to my friends. They're very well connected within the fashion industry, and looking at you, I can tell you have talent.."

The guy was partially slurring his words and leaning a little close to Alice.

"Irina! You're back with the drinks!"

We had fake names when we were out and in the presence of unwanted attention. We always tried to be polite and turn away them away, but sometimes people just wouldn't leave, like today. We had even got far enough to make up fake lives. We were working at a small bookstore with big dreams. Oh course, when they heard about our dream aspirations and told us they could get us 'contacts', they usually, if not always, spoke out of their asses.

"Hi...and you are?" I stared at our new friend while I handed over Alice her drink. Although Alice was petite, she defend herself, physically and verbally if needed, but I couldn't help it but always feel protective over her.

"Hello there, my name is Garrett," and he stuck out his hand.

I smiled at him as I took a sip of my drink, "Mmm."

He laughed at my action and took a sip of his own drink.

"So, what about you, Irina, such a unusual but beautiful name, what do you do?"

This guy was just _oozing_ sleeze from every fucking pore. I watched him slowly looking me up and down, leering at my chest a second too long. His mouth open a little and grinning.

"Oh not much, I work with Kate at the bookstore, but I really just want to go into modeling."

This made him turn his focus back up to my face.

"Perfect, just as I was telling dear, Kate, here,"

Alice was subtly nudging me and whispering words like 'lies' and 'no way in hell' when pretending to take a sip of her drink.

"I have very close friends who are great contacts into that fashion modeling business, I was just about to go to a party held by one of my friends. I'm sure he doesn't mind me bringing along two friends."

Friends? Why the fuck is he assuming we're _friends_.

"It's OK, we're just going to stay here for now, but thank you for the invitation!" Alice told him without missing a beat and turned her back against him.

He looked at Alice with disgust like how dare she turn him down and looked at me,

"What about you? Say we ditch your friend, she can have her boyfriend pick her up, we'll leave this place and have some fun."

I ignored the guy and pretended to whisper something in Alice's ear, to which she instantly faked a laugh. We ignored him until we heard him utter, "Bitches." under his breath and walk away, soon wrapping his arm around a group of very drunk girls.

The night carried on without much drama, the occasional guy would come up to either of us and ask if he could buy us a drink and then we would watch them walk away. Just after 2am, 5 drinks and no sign of the bartender turning up, or anything that looked remotely similar to the _that_ club, we went home.

I woke up at 11:48am feeling slightly hungover and with Alice asleep on my bed.

I rolled myself out, brushed the hair out of my eyes and tied it up. I carefully drew open the curtains, slowly blinded by the sunlight and immediately closing it again. I walked over to the kitchen to make some coffee and then to take a shower, trying to cleanse myself of the previous night. Alice was still sleeping when I came back into my room, towel drying my hair and checked through my work schedule.

I had a photoshoot with the photographer James Nomad the day after next. I had to make sure that had to sleep early the night before as I was due to be there for 6:30am.

I made a note to book a cab and dragged myself over back to the bed next to Alice. The coffee hadn't kicked in and I was still feeling tired. I would try and sleep off the banging in my head. I got back under the duvet, careful not to wake her and pulled it over my head before I fell asleep again.

* * *

**A/N: I know the chapter kinda ended a little abruptly, but it's just for the build up of them meeting. Which we're now one step closer. Oh yeah, it's _so_ close now. It's just so so _sooo_ close. But it's not the next chapter (9). (See how i'm not saying that it _isn't_ the chapter after that either? It should be a clue and the answer to the question of when they're meeting ;) metaphorically, the next chapter is the string on the dynamite, this one was the flame.)**


	9. Chapter 9: In the club, Volterra

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for not updating for so long. My project at uni is just killing me. But it'll be over soon which will leave me time to write the next chapter. Unlike the others, I've not yet started writing it... Because it's a special chapter :) I wanted to start fresh.**

**(You would have gotten this a few hours earlier, but I was involved in a minor car crash. Everyone was ok, blame badly unmarked road signs and the rain. Thats one of my excuses and I shall stick to it! Always remember to wear a seatbelt!!!! :) PLEASE!)**

* * *

EPOV

I woke up with one of the worst hangovers in my life. Like always, I swore to myself that I wouldn't drink again.

The curtains were drawn, but the sun was shining directly through the window, through the curtains and right on my face. I covered my duvet over my head and groaned.

I blindly felt around for my clock on the bed side table and stared at the numbers for a few seconds, trying to make sense of them.

9:07am.

I groaned into my pillow and dropped the clock onto the table.

I was recovering from the night before. I remembered the beginning, parts of the middle, and nothing of the end.

But at least I had finally met my photographer, James Nomad.

.................

I arrived early, but chose to arrive through the staff entrance at the back, rather than the front entrance.

I knew as soon as I walked out towards the front, it wouldn't be hard to search for him, it wasn't hard to find people if you knew the club well.

The night before, I had spent a while researching him on the internet, I wanted to make sure that I would recognize him and make sure I was familiar with his work. He was also one of those guys you saw walking behind those 'It' girls, pretending to shield their faces, pretending to look pissed, but really didn't give a shit and secretly loved the publicity. He was _that_ guy. The sleazy guy with the slutty girl. I could see a group of women - with their fake smiles, fake laughs, fake tan, fake breasts, - crowding around the centre table of the club, with James visibly in the middle.

The 'centre table' was the one that usually sat the richer, famous, high profile clients. This wasn't to generate publicity for the club, or to 'show' off our famous client, it was because they naturally chose it, and soon that particular table was was infamous for that reason. And just like an unwritten rule, everyone knew this. This table was a platform higher than the rest of the floor, it had a regular round table with no seating. This table was like a centre piece, everyone sees you, and you see everyone. You pick that table because you wanted to be seen and wanted. You could say whatever you wanted about wanting to be out of the 'public eye', or wanting your privacy, no-one simply chose _that _table because it was the only free one left.

When I got closer, I noticed Laurent was standing next to him, and as usual, he was looking bored. I couldn't hear what was being said, but every time James said something, all the women laughed, and Laurent took a sip of his drink and rolled his eyes.

As I walked towards the table, I tried to clear my head by blocking out the noise, the talking, the music around me. I could not, _would not_, fuck up our first meeting. I quickly wiped my hands on my jeans before moving through the crowd, heading towards where James stood.

As I reached the step by the table, James hadn't noticed me yet. He was distracted by a peroxide blonde wearing a very low cut top, running her fingers through his hair and whispering into his ear. And of course, he wasn't paying any attention to her, just staring at her breasts, not listening to a word she was saying. Laurent noticed me first and interrupted their 'conversation', whispering something into James's other ear. Immediately, James diverted his attention away from the blonde and looked at my direction. The blonde glared at me for interrupting whatever she was trying to say to James - not that he was listening, while everyone else simply stared at me. James grinned widely and walked towards me.

I held out my hand to introduce myself, but he pulled me in for a hug instead. I wasn't sure if I still needed to introduce myself or not.

"Eddie! You finally made it, man!" Without shame, he looked me up and down. "My my, you're a handsome guy aren't you?"

I stood where I was while he went back to his position by the table.

"Well come on up here! Don't be shy! Girls, make way for our new friend, Eddie."

"Hi, Eddie," all the girls chimed in unison. Some girls checked me out, trying to figure out who I was. I didn't recognize any of them as regular customers, I wondered if any of them recognized me and thought why the bartender was hanging around with them.

"So, Eddie, you drink?"

"Um, sure..." I wasn't planning to drink tonight, I wanted to make a great first impression.

"Drinks are on me, just tell them put it on my tab." He took a swig of his beer and turned back to the blonde who was dying for his attention.

And that was our first meeting.

..................

I didn't talk much after that, I mainly stood where I was and watched James, like he was the hunter and the women were the willing prey. I watched as they took in his chat up lines, laugh at his lame jokes, hang onto every one of his words.

Every time one of the women left the table, someone would automatically fill her spot. The women were all fighting for James's attention.

Laurent had a share of the women too. Like with James, they were all trying to impress him. But oblivious to them all, Laurent just looked bored out of his mind. No doubt he was probably here just to accompany James.

I broke out of my 'analyzing' when I felt someone stroking my forearm. I turned to face whoever the touch belonged to. A petite girl with short cropped hair and a elfin face was smiling at me, seductively licking her lips. I immediately thought of my sister, Alice. She also looked barely past the age of 17. How did she even get in here?

"So Eddie," she whispered into my ear, so close she was practically licking it. "How do you know, James?"

This was awkward. I couldn't look at the girl without thinking of Alice. I was just wanted to drag her to somewhere quiet and demand to know why she was at a club like this. But I couldn't. This wasn't Alice, my baby sister, this was some girl who looked liked Alice and was trying to get into my pants. But I couldn't just blank her.

I tried to pretend that I didn't hear her and pointed to the bar, to myself, and to the bar again. She looked confused at first, watching me walk away from her, and then turned to replace the spot of a girl who just walked off away from James.

I stood at the bar for a few minutes, pretending that I was waiting to get served.

"Yo, Edward, what are you doing here? I thought you wasn't working tonight?"

I looked up to face Eric Yorkie, someone who had too, come from Forks, and was now working here. He started working here a few months ago. He was a quick learner. He was in Alice's high school, so I only knew him from the odd house party and such. He was a great friend who didn't ask me many questions so it didn't bother me when he did. I only saw him when I was finishing shifts, or when he was finishing his.

"I'm just here with a new friend. He's the guy on the centre table."

"Oh yeah, James Nomad, the photographer, right? Yeah, I heard about your placement, congrats."

"Thanks, Eric..." Followed by a slight awkward silence. Eric and I didn't usually speak much and I didn't feel like talking much tonight.

"So what are you drinking?"

............

It was 10:56pm, or was it 11:56pm? and I was on my 5th drink in. The night was dragging and I used the excuse to go to the bar for a drink to pass the time. The night's events were blurring and I couldn't remember who I had and hadn't spoken to. All the women had started to look the same. The group of women had halved. They were getting impatient that previous efforts had not gotten them any further into their 15minutes of fame, knowing that only one of them would be leaving with him tonight. By now, Laurent had loosened up and was interacting with the women, he had two of hanging on either arm, whispering into his ear, and for the first time since I had met him, I saw him laugh.

I promised myself from the start that I was going to leave at 12:30am. Surely James wouldn't noticed if I had left? He looked busy, and had barely payed attention to me since our first initial meeting.

It until I was being carried into my apartment, was when I noticed how drunk I was and that I was no longer in the club.

It was Jasper on one side, and Eric on the other side of me.

As I was drifting in and out on consciousness, drunkeness, I heard Jasper speaking to Eric by the front door.

"...I'll let him know in the morning. It's no problem." And the door closed.

I wanted to sober up, ask Jasper what the hell was going on, why was I in my apartment, why did I have to be carried, but I was too tired. I last heard the sound of footsteps and then the feeling of my shoes being pulled off.

"Oh Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. You're sure going to hungover in the morning. I'll be on your couch if you need me. Sweet dreams." Cooed Jasper in my ear, and then the lights went out.

I tried to ask for him to come back and tell me what I was doing back at home, but the next thing I remembered was waking up with this hangover.

..............

The pounding in my head still wouldn't be stopped, so I was forced to get out of my bed and into the kitchen, looking for some painkillers.

I saw Jasper spread out on my couch, lightly snoring. I took two pills, sipped my water, groaned, and waited for the chemicals to do their work.

I rubbed my face and groaned again, desperate for the thumping to stop. I walked over to my couch and looked at Jasper asleep. I stood over him, telepathically telling him to wake up.

It didn't work, so I sat on him.

"Aaah! What. Fuck. Eddie? Hell. Oh jeesh." Jasper rubbed his eyes and blinked at me. "..How you feelin'?"

I got off of him and sat on one of the free neighbouring couches.

"I feel like hell. What happened last night? Why did you and Eric have to take me home?"

He smirked.

"You don't remember?"

I started to worry a little. I tried to remember if I did anything embarrassing, or anything that would make James change his mind about me.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as you think. Eric saw you _trying_ to leave, and didn't know if you would have gotten home ok, but he didn't know where you lived so he called me to help him take you home. You didn't want to walk, and wanted to sleep at the back of the club. You know Aro wouldn't have minded, but that other blonde boss of yours was throwing a fit. No biggie." He shrugged like it really was no big deal and got up and went to search through my cupboard.

Oh course, I didn't remember any part of what Jasper had told me. I was now hoping that I still had my job.

If I still had my job, I was meant to be starting my first day with James the day after next. There was a photoshoot going on in a few days time and I needed 'training', be shown around the studio, get used to working for him. I hadn't been given any details yet, and was hoping that someone would be calling me soon. I checked my phone and answer machine for anything I may have missed out, but there wasn't anything. I expected someone to call me at soon so I made sure my phone was turned off silent and always with me.

I went into my room to check my emails. The gossip sites were showing images of last night. It seemed like James had left the club at 3am, looking sober and leaving with the girl who reminded me of Alice. In the background was Laurent. He was leaving with the two women I had last seen on his arms in the club.

The pain was starting to subside, the pills were doing their work.

"Jazz?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks."

"It's cool. I think you should call Eric though, you may have thrown up on him a little."

..................

(The next day.)

8:37am.

The vibration of my phone on my table woke me up. It began with a small humming noise in the background, in the back of my dream. Then I became aware that this noise was coming from my phone and I opened one eye and stared at the caller's ID.

I didn't recognize the number. Two choices. I either ignored it and waited for them to leave me a voicemail and/or call me back later, or I would take the call right now.

"Hello?" My voice was quiet, I could just about muster the energy to speak.

"Is this Edward?"

"Speaking." Who was this person? It was too early to be playing phone pranks.

"This is Laurent."

Oh shit. Was I meant be to starting work already? I immediately rushed out of my bed and scanned the calender on hanging on my wall. I was sure I had another day before I officially started work. The first few days would start at 8:30am. This would be the worst start to job. I had barely started and I was already late.

"Could you be at the studio by 10am. We're aware that you're meant to start tomorrow but James would like you to come in a day early."

And with that, he hung up.

I rubbed my face, trying to wake myself up. I had gone out with Jasper the night before and didn't get back until 2am. Did I even have time to go running? I quickly put on some clothes and splashed some water on my face. I would go for a quick run and then rush back to get ready for my first day.

...................

I ran my hand though my hair, watching my reflection on the elevator wall and quickly turned around when I heard the door 'ding'.

I was 3 minutes late and counting. Traffic was bad on the journey here, so I got off halfway and decided to run the rest.

I didn't know what to expect, especially if they needed me to come in a day early, but it was better than sitting in my apartment doing nothing.

Walking into the familiar studio, I saw James and Laurent sitting on stools, both on their phones. James hung up his phone as soon as he saw me walk in, and Laurent soon followed.

"Sorry I'm late... I prom.."

"Hey Eddie!" Interrupted James, as he came over to shake my hand. "I'm sorry about the late notice, but you got a lot of work to do and you're not doing anything at home, right?"

I followed him as he walked back towards where Laurent was sitting. Laurent nodded at me, acknowledging my presence and walked over to a desk and handed me a pile of stapled sheets. James left the room leaving me alone with Laurent.

"There is a photoshoot in 3 days as you know. You're basically the runner. You take orders from me, and definitely James, but it's me that you'll be reporting to. I'll stay with James at the shoot, i'll tell you what to do on the day, but it'll mainly involve being outside the studio. Running back and forth, picking things up, making phone calls."

He handed me the small pile of paper and I quickly skimmed through them. It was a list of things, with addresses and names.

"Your day starts from 9:30am and ends at 6pm. The shoot starts at 9am, but you'll need to be there at 7am. Don't be late. All instructions are in that pile I just gave you. Go to those places and collect whatever is written on the list. Come back to the studio after you've picked up something, take it out of the box if it is covered in packaging and just lay it on the floor. Don't break anything. Keep a record of expenses if you want to get your money back."

And just like that he walked away without another word. I stood where I was and felt confused. Was there more to the day? Did I start the list now? I wasn't given many instructions to go on. Laurent seemed to want to avoid me as much as possible. Where had James gone? Was I getting briefed by him too?

"What are you waiting for? There's a lot of things on that list."

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to explain the 'centre table' at the club. Kinda based on the real Twilight books, on how Aro likes to have the best and strongest people in the Volturi. In this story, the table is Aro's idea, having the most beautiful people, in the centre, to show them off.. Makes sense right? Describing the women in the club, I just wanted to say that I don't mean to sound like i'm trying to degrade other women. I'm just trying to describe the people you ****_can_ get, and trying to badly show a sleazy James :)**

**Short chapter + long wait = author apologizing. Next chapter is the big *moment*. It will be much longer and you won't have to wait nearly 3 weeks :D**


End file.
